


Una bala entre ceja y ceja

by Cariton



Series: La Revuelta [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Mickey no va a dejar a Ian atrás. No importa qué.





	1. La putita del Sarg

El jodido Ian Gallagher.

Y así de fácil, todo cambia.

* * *

—Sí —dice Iggy sin pasión en su voz—. El muy gilipollas ha malgastado medio bote. Ojalá se hubiese cortado las venas.

Mickey le oye, pero no sabe reaccionar. Es como si estuviera demasiado cerca de unos amplificadores y fuera incapaz de escuchar más allá del ritmo de la canción. Solo que la canción es un zumbido estático que le atonta.

Tiene que estar soñando. Sabe que está soñando. Es demasiado absurdo, demasiado cruel. Injusto.

Ian está tirado en el suelo, de medio lado, sobre algo que parece vómito. Solo lleva una camiseta interior y unos calzoncillos. Y están sucios. Unas chapas identificadoras le cuelgan del cuello. Tiene el pelo corto, un poco más largo de cuando se marchó, y una barba desarreglada de varios días. Más bien semanas. Está más alto, más fuerte y más delgado. Y pálido, casi amarillento. Tiene pinta de famélico, se le nota en las mejillas hundidas. Tiene la boca seca, agrietada, las comisuras blancas.

Y no se mueve.

Mickey tiene ganas de vomitar. De dejarse caer de rodillas y acunarlo como si fuera un crío. De reventarle las costillas por marcharse.

—Será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que vuelva.

* * *

—Será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que vuelva. —Iggy desenfunda su cuchillo y da un par de pasos al frente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Mickey le agarra del brazo para detenerlo. El corazón le late con fuerza. Iggy le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que se levante? —pregunta arqueando una ceja. Mickey no se mueve. No, no prefiere eso. Prefiere estar en Canaryville, bien lejos de este lugar. Tendría que haberle pegado a Jerry un jodido tiro entre ceja y ceja nada más verle.

Porque ahora lo sabe.

Y ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo hasta ese jodido momento.

* * *

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Mierda.

Suelta a Iggy y se gira para darle un puñetazo a la pared. El yeso se rompe. No le alivia. El dolor sube por su mano y vuelve a golpearla.

—Mickey.

Necesita romper algo. Destrozarlo. Se pasa las manos por la cara. Da un par de pasos a un lado y deshace lo andado. No le importa una mierda que Iggy esté mirando. Si dice media palabra le va a dar la paliza de su vida. No sabe explicar cómo se siente. O si siente. Es como una presión en el fondo de su pecho, parecida a cuando le dijo que iba a marcharse para unirse al ejército.

Que serían cuatro años, mínimo.

(Mínimo).

Pero esta vez es peor. La sentencia esta vez es para siempre.

(Nunca creyó que fuera a volver, si es sincero. Pero no es lo mismo).

Cómo puede ser tan nenaza. Cuatro años. Cuatro jodidos años para que Ian siga teniéndolo en la palma de su mano. Parpadea rápido. No va a llorar. Ni de coña. Solo necesita respirar y recordar que, en realidad, todo sigue siendo igual. Exactamente igual.

Solo un poquito de información extra.

Se deja caer de culo y apoya la espala contra la pared. Presiona las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos.

—¿Mickey?

—¡Dame un jodido segundo, joder! —le espeta. Se pasa las manos por la sien y acaba enredando sus dedos entre su pelo. No necesita levantar la mirada para ver la expresión de Iggy. Seguro que piensa que está chiflado. Que ha perdido de una vez y por todas la chaveta.

—Puedo hacerlo fuera —ofrece Iggy con voz débil, inclinándose sobre él pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Como si tuviera miedo de su reacción.

(Hace bien).

Es ahí cuando Mickey se pierde completamente. No puede evitarlo, una risa silenciosa sube por su garganta y se cuela entre sus labios. Esta es su vida. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué se sorprende, porque siempre lo ha sido. Jodido de por vida. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la pared, quizá con demasiado ímpetu.

—Sí. Hazlo —responde. Porque si no lo hace, Ian va a volver y no sabe si está preparado para ver eso.

Iggy se engancha el cuchillo en el cinturón y se acerca a Ian. Tira de uno de sus brazos para ponerlo bocarriba, llenándole el pelo de vómito, las chapas chocan contra el suelo al caer. Mickey no puede apartar la vista. A Ian le encantaba su pelo. Cuando… bueno, cuando empezaron a follar solía alisárselo. Con ese flequillo estúpido que le caía por encima de los ojos. El muy presumido parecía un jodido miembro de una _boyband_.

Está a punto de pedirle que lo deje

(¿será tan horrible? Podrían atarlo, como si fuera una sombra del pasado. Al menos es mejor que nada, ¿verdad? Cree que podrá acostumbrarse a la mirada vacía y al chasquido constante de sus muelas.

Nota las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos).

cuando Iggy sujeta la linterna con la boca, le agarra por debajo de las axilas y lo levanta a pulso. Algo de aire debe de entrar en sus pulmones al doblarse su torso, porque hace un ruidito ahogado que pilla completamente desprevenido a Iggy.

(Y a Mickey, que contiene la respiración y se encoge un poco más sobre sí mismo, incapaz de parpadear; preparándose a sí mismo para el cambio).

Iggy lo suelta y saca el cuchillo rápidamente, preparado para luchar.

La cabeza de Ian rebota contra el suelo, casi como si fuera a cámara lenta, y gira ligeramente hacia donde está él. Sabe que es un efecto de la gravedad. Aun así, se clava en sus tripas.

—¡Joder! —exclama Iggy con el cuchillo en alto, atento a cualquier posible movimiento que pudiera indicar que Ian ha vuelto.

Mickey también lo observa, conteniendo la respiración. Espera el cambio. Siempre empieza como si el muerto recuperara el control de sus pulmones. Una aspiración brusca, abrir los ojos de par en par. Es la forma de la naturaleza de darles una patada en los cojones, devolverles la ilusión por unos segundos de que todo está bien. Antes de convertirlos en sus depredadores.

Iggy frunce el ceño al cabo de un par de segundos, se agacha y deja el cuchillo sobre el suelo, justo al lado de la cabeza de Ian. Le da un par de palmaditas en la mejilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Mickey con la boca seca. No tiene ningún puto sentido.

No le responde. En su lugar utiliza el índice y el pulgar para abrir su ojo y mueve la linterna de un lado al otro.

—¿Qué coño haces? —repite, más que enfadado su tono es tranquilo. Cansado. No cree tener la fuerza necesaria para saltarle encima. Iggy pasa su mano al cuello de Ian y Mickey decide que no quiere ver nada más. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared.

—El mamón no está todavía muerto.

—¿Qué? —Mickey abre los ojos de golpe. Ve a Iggy coger el cuchillo de nuevo y todo su cuerpo grita «peligro». Tiene que controlarse para no saltar encima suya y mantener cierta calma—. No, ni de coña. No. Suelta eso.

Gatea hasta donde está su hermano de cuclillas. Iggy está preocupado, se da cuenta. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Le gustaría tener unas palabras mágicas que lo solucionaran todo al momento, una explicación. Se moja los labios y mira a Ian. «Todavía» reverbera en su cabeza y no sabe qué puede hacer para que se arregle. Mickey nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que arregla cosas. Alarga una mano, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer con ella. Así que vuelve a bajarla.

—Mickey —sisea Iggy chascando los dedos delante de su cara.

—¿Qué? —gruñe girando la cabeza hacia él.

Iggy arquea ambas cejas. Sí, Mickey sabe exactamente a qué se está refiriendo.

—Es Ian Gallagher —dice. Iggy gira la cabeza para mirarlo y frunce el ceño aún más, intentando situarlo. Intentando descubrir por qué ese nombre le suena familiar.

—¿El novio de Mandy? —pregunta al fin, apuntando al rostro de Ian con la linterna.

—Sí.

—¿El que abusó de ella o el que la abandonó?

Mickey no responde inmediatamente. Hace mucho que no piensa en aquello, pero parece que en la memoria de Iggy está mucho más fresco. Aparta la cara. Eran buenos momentos, por lo menos mejores. Sin prostitutas rusas, críos ni zombis.

—Lo solucionaron. —Sería tan fácil alargar la mano. No sabe si para buscar él mismo consuelo o para dárselo a Ian. Iggy sí le toca, vuelve a poner su mano en la mejilla de Ian y a darle las palmaditas.

Para qué, Mickey no tiene ni idea.

—¿Ese no era también colega tuyo? —dice al cabo de un rato, como si acabara de recordarlo.

* * *

Mickey le mira durante un largo momento, intentando buscar algún significado oculto. Alguna muestra de que Iggy _lo sabe_. De que va a girar la cabeza y va a señalarlo gritando «marica». O volver a hacer esos comentarios intentando provocarlo. O, peor aún. No le cuesta mucho imaginar una mirada de odio idéntica a la de su padre. Pero Iggy no muda su expresión y Mickey decide que toda la mierda que se ha metido a lo largo de los años ha servido para algo bueno.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta sin apartar la mirada de Ian. Ahora que sabe qué buscar, es capaz de ver cómo su pecho sube y baja muy lentamente. Casi de manera imperceptible. Mickey está agachado, apenas a unos centímetros de Ian. Tiene las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y sabe que si hace algún ademán hacia él va a perderse completamente—. ¿Le hacemos vomitar o alguna mierda así?

Iggy hace una mueca.

—No ha sido un accidente.

Sí, lo sabe. No es idiota. Lo ha visto antes. Gente que decide un día que no es capaz de seguir adelante o que no merece la pena. Mickey cree que no habría podido soportar ver sus sesos esparcidos por las baldosas blancas.

(Jamás se le habría ocurrido que Ian es de esa clase de personas.

Tampoco se le ocurrió que fuera a darse la vuelta y a no volver nunca; siempre ha creído conocerlo mejor de lo que lo hace en realidad).

Iggy suspira melodramáticamente, como si acabara de tomar una decisión que le va a tomar más trabajo que beneficio.

—Nah, vomitar solo serviría si acabara de tomárselas. —Iggy chasquea la lengua y pasa la linterna por el baño, como buscando algo—. No creo que podamos hacer mucho más que intentar despertarlo.

Se encoge de hombros y estira ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, «lo siento». Mickey no sabe qué decir, así que se inclina sobre él para intentar lo que ya ha hecho Iggy antes. Le da un par de palmaditas en la cara. No sirve de nada, como era de esperar; Ian sigue teniendo la misma expresión vacía, pacífica. Está frío, no como muerto-frío. Pero sí como si se hubiera pasado muchas horas con menos ropa de la que debería.

(Y es noviembre. 28 de noviembre de 2017).

Mickey traga saliva, intentando no imaginárselo. Intentando no pensar qué pudo pasar por su mente para coger el bote. No se aparta, deja ahí la mano. Apoyada. Quiere apretar hasta hacerle daño y gritarle que es un imbécil. Solo le mira.

Sí que ha crecido. Le queda bien la barba.

(Se pregunta dónde estarían. Si el mundo no se hubiese ido a la mierda, claro. ¿Habría vuelto? Este hombre que parece más un modelo de calzoncillos que al niñato que conoció.

Quizá más un vagabundo).

Siempre ha sido jodidamente guapo.

—Todavía hay agua corriente —dice Iggy sobresaltándolo. Quita la mano y se echa de nuevo para atrás para ver como Iggy vuelve a cerrar el grifo—. Mejor presión que en casa.

—¿Genial?

—No seas estúpido —le espeta en un tono mucho más serio de lo que parece natural en él. Después señala a Ian con su mano libre—. Cógelo de los pies.

Mickey obedece porque ya es algo más de lo que a él se le había ocurrido. Además, si hay algo de lo que sabe Iggy eso es de colocarse, de malos viajes y de pasarse más de la cuenta. Así que se incorpora y lo levantan entre los dos.

—Ducha —indica. Ian es un gigante

(quizá Mickey esté exagerando)

y tienen que maniobrar para meterlo en el plato de ducha. Sus brazos se bambolean de un lado a otro. Ian tiene una cicatriz que le cruza el gemelo izquierdo que no debe de ser muy antigua. Todavía se pueden ver los puntos desiguales con el que le volvieron a unir la carne y la piel nueva está sonrosada.

—Abajo —indica Iggy al llegar al plato de la ducha. Ocupa una pared entera y tiene puertas correderas de plástico translúcido. O alguna mierda así. Es suficiente grande para que quepan los tres sin molestarse, incluso alguno más—. Tu amigo, te encargas tú —dice ofreciéndole la alcachofa.

Mickey tarda un momento en cogerla, casi esperando a que arda bajo su toque. Está fría, mas que Ian. Es mejor que la que tienen en casa. Parece un objeto sacado de una película de ciencia ficción de los ochenta y Mickey no tiene la menor idea de qué quiere hacer Iggy con ella.

Frunce el ceño y empieza a preguntárselo cuando Iggy le corta.

—Intenta espabilarlo —le dice—. Que no trague mucha agua, podría ahogarse. Y que no dure mucho. Lo último que necesita es cogerse una neumonía.

»Yo voy a hacer la parte divertida y buscar el jodido crack. Si necesitas algo… llama. —Se encoge de hombros antes recuperar su cuchillo del suelo y de salir por la puerta contraria a por la que entró Mickey.

* * *

Mickey se queda allí de pie, con la alcachofa de la mano, el olor a mierda y una tarea que le queda grande de pies a cabeza. Está por ir detrás de Iggy y obligarlo a hacerlo él mismo, pero cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta cambia de idea y vuelve sobre sus pasos.

Abre el grifo y el agua no sale inmediatamente. Casi como si tomara una bocanada de aire antes de soltarla con fuerza. Iggy tiene razón, la presión es mejor que en su casa. Comprueba su temperatura, desagradablemente fría, y mira a Ian. Casi parece un juego. Mickey levantará un poco la alcachofa, lo justo para mojarlo. Ian sonreirá e intentará apartar el trayecto del agua de su pelo o de un cigarrillo que tendrá en los labios. Y aunque intentará hacerse el enfadado, tendrá una sonrisa en el fondo de su garganta. Y Mickey le dirá que se joda y que deje de ser tan nenaza.

Solo que no. Es una fantasía, ni siquiera un fantasma de su pasado. Mickey levantará la alcachofa y con un poco de suerte, Ian abrirá los ojos. Con un poco de mala, acabará ahogándose porque Mickey es un jodido idiota y le tiemblan demasiado las manos.

* * *

En su lugar usa la mano para salpicarle unas gotas en la cara. Se la pasa por su cuello, antes de decidir que él no es así. No lo era antes, no lo es ahora. La última vez que dio un abrazo a alguien fue a Mandy el día que todo empezó. Y solo porque pensó que la habían perdido y estaba cubierta de sangre y temblando. Bueno, quizá no tanto si uno cuenta coger al crío cuando Svetlana se lo pone encima. Así que lo apunta con la alcachofa y le da un buen agua.

(Tampoco es que le venga mal).

No le apunta directamente a la cara, aún con la advertencia de Iggy muy presente. La camiseta se le transparenta

(los calzoncillos también y Mickey no le dedica más que un parpadeo, sin tan siquiera media explicación para el nudo de su estómago que poco tiene que ver con deseo),

marcando sus músculos y… frunce el ceño. En su costado derecho hay una mancha negruzca. Baja la alcachofa y levanta la camiseta, para echar un vistazo. Podría ser una herida. Peor, podrían haberlo mordido. Entonces sí, todo esto no habrá servido para nada. No sabe si sería capaz de hacerlo o necesitaría llamar a Iggy, llegado el momento.

Es el tatuaje de un águila más feo que ha visto en su vida y Mickey suspira, aliviado. Está pintado de camuflaje y tiene una AK entre las garras. Bufa y niega ligeramente con la cabeza, incrédulo de que Ian se haya dejado hacer una cosa así. O peor aún, que haya pagado por ella.

(No es que Mickey sea un ejemplo del buen gusto, pero al menos su «FUCK U-UP» tiene clase).

Tiene otro tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, justo a la altura del codo, con forma de código QR. Es un tatuaje raro. Quizá raro no es la palabra. Porque el águila, por horrorosa que sea, grita Ian por todos sus poros. El código, no. Parece un tatuaje de putón, como una mariposa o alguna mierda así.

Aparta la mirada y la clava en el suelo, viendo como el agua forma un pequeño remolino en el que las chapas de identificación de Ian nadan antes de desaparecer por el desagüe.

Alarga la mano y las mira.

(GALLAGHER

PHILIP R.

992-01-0014

AB POSITIVO

CATÓLICO).

Cuando las deja, un par de ojos verdes le están mirando.

* * *

—¡Joder!

Casi se cae de culo. Ian tiene las pupilas completamente contraídas

(sus ojos verdes son todo iris. Quizá eso sea lo que más le asuste)

y apenas parpadea, pero está despierto. Como vivo-despierto, no resucitado. Con la mejilla izquierda presionada contra las diminutas baldosas del suelo de la ducha, una gota de agua resbalándose por la barbilla.

—Ey —saluda incorporándose y cerrando el grifo, casi sorprendido de que realmente el truco haya funcionado.

Pensándolo bien, «ey» es una mierda de primeras palabras tras cuatro años y el fin del mundo. Ian también debe de verlo así, porque suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Ey, ni de coña! ¡Gallagher! —Chasquea los dedos para llamar su atención un par de veces y, al ver que no reacciona, vuelve a encender el grifo y le apunta directamente a la cara. Se siente un poco culpable cuando Ian se atraganta y escupe el agua casi como si le costara. Pero vuelve a abrir los ojos. Es una mirada dura, que incomoda a Mickey. Casi como si le odiara.

Ha visto esa mirada otras veces, pero no en él. En su padre cuando le despertaban o cuando le pilló con Ian. En su madre, cuando necesitaban cualquier cosa de ella

(alguna gente no debería tener hijos nunca).

En sus profesores cuando hacía algún comentario en clase

(para lo que iba).

En jueces, abogados, policías. En el puto Kash de Kash’n’Grab apuntándolo con una puñetera pipa. Pero no en Ian.

Supone que se lo merece. Si por lo que pasó cinco años atrás o por joderle los planes de acabar en el otro barrio, no lo sabe.

—Ya, sí —murmura incorporándose y dándole un poco de espacio. Quizá deba llamar a Iggy para ver qué pasa ahora. Recupera su linterna y deja un rastro de pisadas encharcadas sobre el suelo. Se tapa la boca con una mano, intentando decidir cuál es el siguiente paso.

(Intentando no llorar, porque van a estar tan jodidos).

Sea lo que sea, van a estar jodidos.

* * *

Lo primero es lo primero.

Iggy se lo advirtió, lo último que necesitan es que, además, se ponga enfermo. Es finales de noviembre y cada vez hace más y más frío. Joder, ha helado un par de noches en los últimos cinco días. Él mismo empieza a notarlo contra la tela humedecida de las perneras de sus vaqueros. Así que no puede imaginarse el que tiene que estar pasando Ian.

(Que tirita, pero no se mueve. Mickey se asegura de enfocarle de vez en cuando a los ojos. En parte porque es un gilipollas, en parte porque quiere asegurarse de que está despierto).

Mantiene las distancias porque no se atreve. Aprieta los labios, lo primero es lo primero, se recuerda. Le dice que no se preocupe, que ahora vuelve. Quizá no suena tan tranquilizador.

Quizá es más como:

—No te muevas.

Nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras. En realidad, no recuerda ni una cosa que se le haya dado bien. Y no se refiere a cosas básicas, como follar o partirle la cara a algún gilipollas. Así que en su cabeza suena a «no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo» y tampoco parece tan horrible.

Pocas cosas se le ocurren a Mickey que le puedan hacer dejar marchar a Ian esta vez. Es algo aterrador, que ancla sus pies contra el suelo y hace que lata su corazón como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Ya ha vivido esto, de alguna manera. Solo que en aquel momento, juraría que Ian estaba luchando contra las lágrimas

(o quizá era él el que lo hacía).

Ahora, solo parece que quiera arrancarle a golpes su existencia, si tan solo tuviera las fuerzas para hacerlo. Aprieta los labios y sale del baño, de nuevo a la habitación oscura. Por la que entró en un primer momento.

Debería dejar de ser tan puñeteramente iluso.

* * *

Ian se deja hacer.

Se deja levantar como si fuera un crío y ni siquiera intenta mantenerse en pie, así que Mickey tiene que rodearlo con uno de sus brazos y dejar que se apoye en él para sacarlo del baño. Parece que los pies le pesan y no es capaz de coordinarlos por sí solo. O no quiere. La otra habitación tiene el estor levantado y fuera ya ha anochecido. No hay más luz que la que proveen las estrellas y una luna decreciente, en forma de C. Hay una cama individual hecha, sin una sola línea fuera de lugar. Como si alguien hubiera pasado por encima una plancha después de hacerla o alguna mierda así, y un mobiliario muy parecido al de la otra habitación. Mickey le ayuda a sentarse sobre ella sin preocuparle que cale las sábanas.

—Sécate —ordena lanzándole la toalla que ha cogido del otro lado. Le da en la cara y se resbala hasta caer entre sus brazos. Ian no mueve un músculo, ni siquiera le está mirando. Tiene las manos sobre su regazo y los ojos clavados allí. Como si se escondieran entre ellas las respuestas a todos sus problemas.

Mickey también las mira.

(Solo son sus estúpidas manos de gigante, con una cicatriz que le cruza la palma izquierda de lado a lado. Mickey quiere dejarse de caer de rodillas delante de él y besárselas. Si solo supiera cómo hacerlo sin dejarse a sí mismo en evidencia, sin parecer ridículo. Si no fuera un gesto tan jodidamente gay).

—Bien —gruñe y recupera la toalla. Toma aire antes de desdoblarla y pasarla por su cabeza, como hace Svetlana con el crío después de bañarlo. Es mecánico y supone que es mejor que quedarse quieto, pensando. Sus gestos no son tan seguros como los de ella, pero sirven igual. Le acojona el estado de Ian, completamente pasado y como si fuera a volver a dormirse en cualquier momento.

(Todavía.

Debió haber preguntado a Iggy qué coño quería decir con eso).

—Es un tatuaje jodidamente feo, Gallagher —le dice cuando le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta, para llenar el silencio. La linterna crea más sombras que luz, Ian ni siquiera gira la cabeza para mirarlo. Solo se encoge un poco más sobre sí mismo y deja que Mickey le pase la camiseta limpia por la cabeza.

Es como vestir a una muñeca.

* * *

—¿Cómo va? —pregunta Iggy entrando en la habitación y pasando la linterna de uno a otro.

—Vete a cegar a tu puta madre —le espeta Mickey enfadado. Iggy suelta una risita y baja el haz hasta que deja de molestarle a los ojos—. Despierto.

—¿Le has vestido? —le provoca Iggy dándole un codazo. Mickey le enseña el dedo corazón. Iggy solo se ríe con más fuerza.

—¿Has encontrado el crack? —pregunta Mickey.

—Nah. Pero he encontrado esto —añade haciendo un gesto como para darle algo. Mickey alarga la mano y ve como deja sobre ella dos cápsulas de color azul y rojo—. Tienen un puto centenar de ellas.

Mickey las mira un segundo. Está cansado, agotado, y sabe que va a tener que levantarse cuando el sol empiece a salir. No sabe cuál es el siguiente paso, pero tiene que pensar en uno. No le van a venir mal, sean lo que sean. Se las va a llevar a la boca, pero Iggy detiene su mano.

—Es carbón activado. Sirve para parar el viaje, no para subirte a él —dice con un tono claro de burla—. Es lo que te dan en los hospitales cuando no quieren gastar la naloxona.

Parpadea un segundo antes de corregirse:

»Lo que te daban. En estos casos, ya sabes.

—Carbón —repite mirando las cápsulas sin acabar de creerse su suerte. Al levantar la cabeza, se da cuenta de que la sudadera que llevaba Iggy ha sido cambiada por una chaqueta vaquera con forro—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Está guapa, ¿verdad? —Iggy gira sobre sí mismo, como si fuera una chica en una pasarela de moda y se ríe entre dientes. Mickey no está de humor para seguirle el juego—. Utilizan los otros pisos de almacén. He cogido unas cuantas cosas que nos pueden ser útiles… —Se encoge de hombros—. De todas formas, podemos echar otro vistazo por la mañana. Cuando haya más luz.

»Y no, aún no he encontrado el crack. ¿Tienes hambre?

(Ian se toma las pastillas sin protestar, bajándolas con un buche de agua que se le escapa de los labios y le baja por la barbilla.

Y si Mickey pasa el puño de medio lado contra su barbilla para recogerla, nadie dice nada).

* * *

Más tarde, cuando lo que le pasa Iggy es un par de oxis y una botella de agua, Mickey se los toma.

(Intenta no pensar en Ian haciendo lo mismo, unas horas atrás).

* * *

No pega ojo.

Han vuelto a meter el sofá en la casa y lo han utilizado para bloquear la entrada. También han movido el colchón de la cama individual, porque la privacidad es un lujo que puede matarte en terreno desconocido. Es Iggy quién la ocupa. Mickey no discute

(sabe desde el principio que no va a dormir mucho);

Ian es mejor que no duerma nada. Así que Mickey se pasa la mitad de la noche dándole patadas cuando se da cuenta de que lleva mucho rato con los ojos cerrados o zarandeándolo.

Cuando Ian le manda a tomar por culo, con una voz baja y gutural

(sus primeras palabras en cuatro años.

Casi rivalizan con su «Ey».

Casi hacen que se le salten las lágrimas).

decide que está lo suficientemente bien como para que duerma unas cuantas horas. Necesitará estar descansado para lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir al día siguiente.

(No deja de comprobar que sigue respirando, solo por si acaso).

Antes de que el cielo empiece a clarear, coge pistola, cargador extra, cuchillo y el machete de Jerry, los bolsillos llenos de barritas de proteínas, par de bolsas de basura, botella de agua y sale del piso moviendo de nuevo el sofá.

Ian no se despierta, aunque su cabeza cae de lado.

(Sigue respirando).


	2. Barbarie

Jerry está más o menos en el lugar dónde le dejaron. Se ha movido un par de centímetros hacia la escalera, pero parece que no ha sido capaz de encontrar la fuerza o las ganas para intentar subir por ellas. Cuando lo siente, Jerry levanta la cabeza y le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mueve la cabeza cómicamente de un lado a otro.

Mickey no siente ni una pizca culpabilidad por haberle dejado allí olvidado. Si tiene que ser sincero, no se acordó de él hasta bien entrada la noche y no iba a mover el sofá y molestar a Ian y a Iggy solo para que un completo desconocido con una sentencia de muerte sobre sus hombros estuviera más cómodo.

Se ha meado encima. Y Mickey disfruta durante un par de segundos la sensación de poder y de control cuando intenta alejarse de él y del machete que tiene entre las manos.

—No lo sabes, pero acabas de ganar la lotería —le dice, porque sabe que si lo intenta por las malas uno de los dos puede salir bien herido—. Así que no hagas ninguna tontería y quizá podamos salir todos de aquí de una pieza.

»¿Entendido?

Espera a que gruña como asentimiento antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para utilizar el machete para cortar la cinta americana y, cuando le arranca la de la boca, se lo tiende como ofrenda de paz.

(Y porque le necesita armado y listo.

Por esa misma razón le tira las barritas y el agua al regazo).

Jerry le mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y Mickey está seguro de que va a darle una buena hostia para equilibrar la balanza. Está bien, puede soportarlo. Pero no se mueve.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha cambiado? —pregunta con la boca seca.

Mickey no le responde, solo enciende un cigarrillo y le da tiempo a desayunar. No sabe cómo formular la información que le está pidiendo sin exponerse demasiado.

—Vamos a conseguir un coche —le dice. Porque le ha estado dando vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza y no hay manera en que vayan a conseguir llegar al puente con Ian si sigue igual de mal que la noche anterior. Y no va a esperar a que se levante para comprobarlo, quizá sea más seguro así. De todas formas.

Jerry se mete una de las barritas entera en la boca y bebe un buen trago de agua antes de preguntar:

—¿El Sarg os ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —Y hay un tono de orgullo detrás de su boca llena que hace que Mickey quiera pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Pero tiene la cara completamente hinchada de la paliza que Iggy le dio el día anterior y si ahora son aliados

(lo que sea)

lo mejor será no crear broncas.

(29 de noviembre de 2017, piensa).

—Podrías decirlo así.

—¿Vamos a buscar a vuestro grupo y traerlo aquí? Tenemos varios planes para traer gente de las zonas más alejada de la ciudad…

—No —responde Mickey sin dar lugar a una respuesta—. Esto es un puto cementerio. Saldremos de aquí y después ya veremos.

Deja que las colillas del cigarro caigan contra el suelo. Jerry le mira sin acabar de comprender.

—¿El Sarg está de acuerdo con eso? Porque ese no es el plan… seguramente no lo hayas ent…

—Joder, cierra la puta boca —le espeta cabreado, mirando como el cigarro se quema—. Gallagher hará lo que yo le diga que haga. Y tú también.

No le da tiempo a Jerry a que proteste. Tira el cigarro a la mitad y lo pisa, lo último que necesitan es un puto incendio descontrolado por la ciudad.

—Primero, vamos a volver a hacer el puto truco de las bolsas de basura. Después, vamos a ir todo lo lejos que podamos y vamos a hacer el suficiente ruido como para que todos los zombis de la zona despejen el camino. ¿Claro?

—Clarinete. —Jerry no parece muy seguro—. ¿Cómo?

Mickey sonríe de medio lado.

* * *

 

Lo único bueno de que sea el norte es que hay coches para elegir. Jerry y él caminan durante media hora, intentando alejarse todo lo posible, antes de encontrar una zona relativamente limpia de zombis. Se aseguran de que haya suficientes salidas. Hacer saltar las alarmas de los coches es absurdamente fácil: vacía el cargador sobre los que hay aparcados en la calle. El sonido es agudo y se le clava en los oídos.

Volver sobre sus pasos es algo más difícil y hay un momento en el que Mickey está seguro de que se han perdido. Caminar en contra de la corriente de zombis es peligroso y en más de una ocasión tienen que esperar a que pasen ellos antes de continuar con su camino.

Mickey escoge como su vehículo de salida un _Smart Fortwo_ amarillo canario con su conductora aún dentro

(mordiendo al aire, atrapada por el cinturón de seguridad. La ventanilla está bajada y tiene una mejilla devorada; Mickey la remata con facilidad, dejando deslizar su cuchillo contra su ojo)

y que hace que Jerry proteste:

—Somos cuatro —dice.

—Tiene maletero —responde Mickey quitándole el cinturón y forcejeando para sacarla del vehículo.

—Ni de coña entran en él dos hombres adultos.

La idea de coger a Ian y dejar a Iggy tirado se le ha pasado en más de una vez por la cabeza en las últimas horas. No rusa, no crío. No Terry respirando justo a su espalda, observando cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera un buitre. Es exactamente lo que quería Ian, ¿no?

En su fantasía, el cielo es estúpidamente azul y la carretera nunca termina.

(Mickey tiene los pies en el suelo. Cuantos más sean, más probabilidades tienen de sobrevivir.

Duda que Ian le pudiera perdonar dejar a Debbie y a Mandy detrás.

O que Ian quiera irse con él.

Y es 29 de noviembre, joder).

Pero no lo ha escogido por eso. Es pequeño, lo suficiente como para subirse a la acera si hace falta o maniobrar por las calles más complicadas. Ya cambiarán de vehículo cuando pasen el puente.

—Nos apretaremos —replica sacando el cadáver con un último tirón. Uno de los zapatos de la mujer se cae y, al ir a sacarlo, Mickey encuentra allí las llaves. Cuando las utiliza, el motor ronronea suavemente.

Por fin algo que sale bien.

Echa un vistazo al maletero y Jerry tiene razón, por mucho que le joda. Ni de coña van a caber allí dos adultos. Mira de nuevo a Jerry, sopesando sus opciones.

Podrían buscar otro coche, pero eso también podría acabar resultando en tener que bajarse de él. Y no quiere quedarse tirado en medio de Uptown sin vehículo.

—Vete andando —dice.

—¿Qué?

—No es tan jodido. Solo hay que subir la calle, ¿vale? Andar despacio y toda esa mierda. ¿Te acuerdas dónde dejamos el coche?

—Ni de coña.

Mickey arquea una ceja. Jerry parece exactamente el tipo de tío que se acobardaría de algo así.

—Un coche más grande nos va a hacer callejear y ninguno conocemos esta zona —le dice.

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Iggy te pondría una bala entre ceja y ceja como te vea sin mí.

Es cierto y Jerry parece entenderlo también. Mira a ambos lados de la calle y se moja los labios antes de asentir.

—Vale. Vale. —Extiende la mano derecha y Mickey pone los ojos en blanco antes, pero, al ir a dársela, Jerry la aparta—. Lo justo sería saber cómo te llamas.

Mickey ladea la cabeza. Podría ponerle él mismo la bala entre ceja y ceja y decir que fue un accidente, que había demasiados zombis. Todavía es útil. Podría servirles en favor de que Ian se quede con ellos en casa, como moneda de cambio o alguna mierda.

O, si tienen que dejarlos atrás, para no dejarlo solo.

—Mickey.

—¿Como Michael?

—Como lo que sea. —Pero Jerry no vuelve a extender la mano. Mickey mira el reloj de su muñeca.

(Antes nunca llevaba uno, pero resulta que en el fin del mundo son jodidamente útiles. Imagina).

Todavía es temprano, pero no quiere seguir con esta mierda. Les llevó medio día llegar hasta allí y sigue sin querer conducir de noche. Podría montarse y largarse sin más. Vete tú a saber qué haría él.

—Como Mikhailo —responde con cierto fastidio. Jerry sonríe como si acabara de ganar la lotería y le da al fin la mano—. Mikhailo Milkovich.

—Genial, yo soy Jerome Park.

—Y ese es un nombre de negro —replica Mickey cortando el gesto. Jerry hace un gesto de desagrado, pero no dice nada. Tras dudarlo un segundo, Mickey saca la pistola y se la tiende. Porque dejarlo solo por la ciudad sin un arma de fuego es equivalente a una muerte segura—. ¿Dónde está el crack?

—En la nevera. —Mickey arruga la nariz. La regla

(su regla)

número uno de la supervivencia es: nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abras una nevera. Es, probablemente, la cosa más desagradable de este mundo. Supone que es el mejor escondite que se le puede ocurrir.

—No la dispares si no es absolutamente necesario —recomienda señalando la pipa con dos dedos.

* * *

 

—¡Ey, espera! —exclama agitando los brazos, como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante—. Necesito que cojas algo, está también en la nevera. Una chapa identificadora.

Mickey cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

 

Iggy le recibe con un puñetazo en la nariz.

(Mickey supone que también se merece eso).

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa? —le pregunta llevándose las manos a la cara y comprobando, con cierto alivio, que no está sangrando.

—Que te den por culo, Mickey.

Y Mickey le entiende, más o menos. Entiende que debe de haberse llevado el susto de su vida al despertarse y descubrir que estaba solo, sin ningún tipo de garantía de que Mickey fuera a volver. Mickey pensó en despertarle, pero sabe que Iggy se habría empeñado en ser su acompañante y no confía en Jerry lo suficiente como para dejarlo a solas con Ian.

(Ian sigue durmiendo en el sofá, aunque se ha girado. Probablemente en busca de una postura más cómoda).

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dice.

—No me digas, genio —gruñe Iggy mojándose nervioso la comisura de la boca.

—Quiero decir ahora.

Iggy lanza una mirada rápida a Ian antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Ya era hora. Que nos den el crack y nos piramos.

Y, en cuanto entiende la expresión de Mickey:

—No, ni de coña.

»No puedes tomar esas decisiones por tu cuenta.

»Sabes que no podemos.

Mickey deja que vaya de un lado a otro del salón, como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Sí, sabe que tiene razón, pero también que no puede dejar a Ian atrás. Porque donde están es una puta trampa mortal y más tarde o más temprano acabarán muertos. Además, está demasiado lejos. Tiene un plan. O algo así. Quizá pueda intentar convencer a su padre.

(Quizá no se acuerde de él.

Eso sería tener demasiada suerte y Mickey no suele tenerla).

Si ese medio kilo de crack es real, quizá pueda comprar su estancia. No es tan estúpido para pensar que funcionará.

—Coge lo que necesites, nos vamos en cinco minutos.

 

Mickey abre la nevera con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Sobre el olor dulzón de la podredumbre está el olor suave a jabón con limón. No hay moho ni deshechos. Dentro está el medio kilo de crack, en una bolsa de zip. Y, junto a él, un huevo y medio de hachís. Hay más botes de oxicodona alineados y lo que parece un pequeño botiquín de emergencia compuesto por agua oxigenada, betadine y gasas. Un costurero. La chapa de identificación.

(VALENZUELA

FEDERICA

—

AB POSITIVO

CATÓLICA).

Desenrolla una bolsa de basura y lo mete todo. Comprueba el congelador, por si las moscas.

(Vacío.

Limpio).

Se siente observado y, cuando se gira, Ian le está mirando. Mickey da un par de pasos al frente y se frota la boca con la mano, intentando buscar algo inteligente qué decir. Se pregunta si recuerda lo que pasó unas horas antes. No sabe qué respuesta prefiere.

Al final, opta por ser práctico.

—Nos vamos —le informa—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Algo como zapatos o una muda. Desayunar. Ian parpadea y se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo, haciéndose un ovillo, pero no llega a responder.

(Así que es Mickey el que los coge).

* * *

 

Iggy vuelve a entrar en el salón, colgándose una mochila sobre el hombro. Mickey no pregunta de dónde la ha sacado

(o qué hay en ella).

—Dame un minuto y nos vamos —le dice. Iggy bufa a su espalda y Mickey levanta una mano para hacerle un corte de mangas antes de seguir atándole las botas a Ian.

Antes de salir, vuelven a darle un par de las pastillas de carbón y un buche de agua.

* * *

 

—¿Qué has hecho con Jerry? —pregunta mirando los restos del desayuno y de la cinta americana en el suelo del portal.

—No está esperando en el puente.

Iggy arquea una ceja.

—¿Has perdido el norte?

—Que te den —gruñe empujando ligeramente a Ian para que salga del portal.

Iggy se burla del coche en cuanto lo ve.

—Es un coche para maricas.

—Es un coche con movilidad.

—Los cojones.

—¿Vas a seguir lloriqueando como una nenita todo el puto camino? —Iggy entrecierra los ojos y Mickey vuelve a hacerle un corte de mangas—. Solo es un jodido coche.

—No es así como hacemos las cosas, Mickey.

Se encoge de hombros y dice con un tono mucho más conciliador:

—No te creas que no lo pillo —Iggy abre la valla y deja que pasen primero—. Si alguno de mis colegas aparecieran de la nada, yo también querría echarle un cable. Solo… me jode que no cuentes conmigo.

Mickey quita la bandeja trasera del maletero, para darle más espacio, y entre los dos ayudan a Ian a meterse en el maletero. Mickey se asegura de que no vaya a pillarle nada

(Ian echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos)

antes de bajar la puerta tras de él. Apoya sobre ella las manos durante un momento, decidiéndose. No quiere saberlo, pero de todas formas lo pregunta.

—No es normal, ¿verdad?

—¿Normal el qué? —Iggy frunce el ceño mirándolo de medio lado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Que siga así después de tantas horas.

Iggy hace una mueca. Se mete en la puerta del copiloto y Mickey deja la bolsa de basura entre sus pies.

—Yo qué sé —responde alargando la mano para poner la radio en cuanto Mickey arranca el coche. Mickey se la aparta de un manotazo—. No soy médico.

»Quizá… ya sabes. —Iggy se da un par de golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice y corazón—. Quizá se ha quedado tonto, como Chuck Studley.

En Canaryville todo el mundo conocía cómo había acabado Chuck Studley. Mirando la tele y babeando mientras esperaba que le trajeran la comida en una bandeja. La teoría más extendida es que, tras una noche especialmente brutal, lo encontraron casi ahogado en su propio vómito.

(Mickey le había vendido algo de meta antes y tampoco veía tantas diferencias).

Mira a Ian por el rabillo del ojo. Apenas se ve su cabeza y el perfil de su frente. No puede ser eso, Iggy está equivocado. Ian no puede haber perdido la cabeza, solo está tranquilo. Innaturalmente quieto. Pero no babea. Desde luego es cosa del viaje.

—Encontré el crack.

—Qué Dios te bendiga, Mickey —dice Iggy con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Vete a tomar por culo.

* * *

 

El reencuentro entre Ian y Jerry es un poco raro. Cruzar el puente ha sido una constante de tensión, en la que Iggy iba delante y Mickey detrás. Atentos a cualquier movimiento y a que Ian siguiera caminando. Mickey cree que si lo hubiesen dejado a su bola, se habría acabado deteniendo en cualquier parte. Como si no fuera consigo.

Jerry les espera sentado en el capó del coche, con una de las revistas de Iggy entre las manos. No intenta ocultar la expresión de alivio de su rostro al verles torcer la calle.

—Pensaba que no ibais a lograrlo —dice.

—Si vuelves a tocar una de mis cosas, te corto las manos —advierte Iggy quitándosela y yendo directamente hacia el coche.

Mickey pasa por delante para preparar el coche, sin hacer ningún gesto de reconocimiento. Tira la bolsa que ha preparado en el hueco del asiento del copiloto. Dos de los asientos de atrás están llenos hasta arriba de cosas que Mickey acaba desperdigando por el suelo para hacer sitio sin preocuparse mucho sobre qué acaba dentro y qué acaba fuera. Observa, eso sí, como Jerry se cuadra delante de Ian. Como Ian bocaliza sin llegar a decir nada, mira a ambos lados de la calle (y sus ojos pasan por encima de Iggy, Mickey y el coche, como si no estuvieran), se yergue y hace un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Descanse, soldado —indica y, después—: ¿dónde coño has estado?

—Cícero.

—Conduzco yo —decide Iggy entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mickey supone que él también debería meterse. Todavía no tiene un plan y sabe que, si ya se ha quejado de que no le tiene en cuenta, Iggy va a querer hablar del siguiente paso. Pero no puede apartar la mirada.

Ian parece más él mismo

(y eso tampoco es decir mucho)

que un par de minutos antes. Y Mickey no sabe qué otra palabra usar que no sea alivio.

—¿Cícero? —repite Ian haciendo una mueca y negando con la cabeza—. Te di por muerto.

Jerry baja la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado. Mickey no puede verle la cara desde dónde está. Ian parece completamente indiferente, como si llevara una máscara exactamente igual que su cara. Su tono es bajo y Mickey ha sobrevivido en este mundo lo suficiente como para saber que es para no atraer a los zombis de los alrededores.

—¿Informe?

Jerry mira hacia ellos antes de responder, en un gesto un poco incómodo. Pero, cuando habla, lo hace en un tono sistemático, como si estuviera recitando una lista.

—Todos los puentes hasta el de la calle Roosevelt son intransitables en vehículo. La vertiente norte del río Chicago ha sido saqueada y el número de infectados se encuentra mermado.

»Se estima la existencia de grupos de supervivientes o hienas al otro lado del río. Solo hice contacto con dos hombres, pero parecen pertenecen a un grupo más grande en el que hay mujeres y niños. Son violentos y peligrosos, —Mickey frunce el ceño, pero no se mueve. Sabía que el tío era un peligro y no le hace ni puta gracia haber sido analizado delante de sus propias narices, no de esa forma— y presentan comportamientos racistas y homófobos; pero siguen siendo capaces de realizar intercambios sociales y económicos. Utilizan herramientas y son capaces de hacer estrategias. Los clasificaría como barbarie, señor.

Ian asiente dos veces.

—¿Dónde están? —Jerry vuelve a mirar hacia atrás como si no acabara de entender la pregunta.

Mickey tampoco la entiende. No sabe si es la manera de Ian de insultarles o a qué está jugando, pero la verdad es que no le hace ni puta gracia.

—¿Señor?

Cierra la puerta con tanta fuerza que Iggy protesta desde dentro del coche

(—¡Ten más cuidado, joder! )

y Jerry se sobresalta por el ruido. Pero Ian no se mueve. Sus ojos están fijos en Jerry. No como si fuera una mirada intensa o alguna mierda así, sino como cuidadosamente fijos en él. Como si moverlos fuera a destruir toda su existencia.

(Por supuesto, eso cabrea a Mickey).

—¿Quieres ver violentos y peligrosos? —pregunta arqueando ambas cejas. Parece más sencillo cabrearse que enfrentarse a lo que sea que Ian está haciendo—. ¿A quién coño llamas bárbaros, Bolgani?

Iggy silva detrás de él y vuelve a abrir la puerta, anticipando una pelea.

—No es un insulto —dice Jerry.

—¿Vamos a ir a buscarlos? —pregunta Ian sin mirarle. Algo sí que cambia en él, en su postura. Es menos regia, como si estuviera intentando con mucha fuerza no prestarle atención.

—Dijiste que habías hablado con el Sarg de esto —dice Jerry volviendo a mirar a Mickey con un claro tono acusatorio.

A Mickey no le puede importar menos Jerry y sus sentimientos. Vuelve a abrir la puerta del coche y coge lo primero que pilla con forma contundente. Es una botella de vodka y aún tiene el precinto cerrado. Es eso o utilizar sus puños. Y, la verdad, no tiene el cuerpo para esos trotes. La agarra por el cuello y la tira a los pies de Ian.

—¡Mickey! —protesta Iggy con voz lastimera, sacando un pie fuera del coche. Aún tiene la revista entre las manos.

Jerry salta a un lado, para esquivarlo. Ian se queda muy quieto, con los hombros encogidos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. El cristal se rompe en mil pedazos, soltando todo el líquido por el suelo y manchándole las botas.

—¿Se te ha ido la olla? —pregunta Jerry con voz aguda, tanteando el cinturón donde descansa la pistola que le dio Mickey.

—Eres un mierda, Gallagher —dice señalándolo con un dedo. Porque la opción B es ponerse a gritar y seguir tirando cosas.

Pero funciona.

* * *

 

Ian le mira.

Entreabre los labios y las pupilas se le dilatan. Da un paso atrás, mira a Jerry. Niega con la cabeza, vuelve a retroceder. Extiende las manos, como si eso pudiera dar algún tipo de distancia entre ellos.

—Sarg… —murmura Jerry. Es una advertencia.

Mickey ve al zombi cuando prácticamente está encima de Ian. Es un hombre mayor, con entradas y el pelo cano. Un cadáver viejo, sin mandíbula inferior y los cuencas vacías.

—Gallagher —intenta él también, pero solo consigue que se acerque más a él.

—¡Sarg! —Jerry señala al peligro, haciendo que Ian gire la cabeza hacia el zombi y se encoja un poco sobre sí mismo.

El disparo viene de detrás suya y la cabeza del zombi sale dispara hacia detrás.

* * *

 

Todo lo que oye durante unos segundos es un pitido agudo de le quema desde dentro y su corazón latir. Levanta la cabeza, para asegurarse que todo está bien.

Que Ian está bien.

(Lo está. Tiene la boca entreabierta y los ojos desenfocados, pero no hay herida en él).

—Dios santo —farfulla Jerry. Ian asiente colocando una mano sobre su propio corazón y volviendo a mirar a Mickey.

(Mickey sabe el aspecto que tiene, con el pelo demasiado largo y sucio. Hace meses que no se afeita y tiene los brazos y las piernas llenos de sangre, restos de zombis que hacen que la ropa se le pegue a la piel).

—Mickey, nos vamos —dice Iggy en un tono que no admite discusión. Tira la pistola sobre el salpicadero del coche antes de inclinarse para volver a hacerle el puente.

Podría besarlo.

No lo hace. Dos zombis más salen del mismo lugar que el primero: doblan la esquina. Hay un murmullo de fondo, que les dice que muy pronto van a estar bien jodidos.

—Mierda —murmura.

Mickey rodea el coche para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, pero no lo hace hasta que Ian está dentro.

Cuando la última de las puertas se cierra, Iggy sube la música y acelera.

* * *

 

Es jodidamente incómodo. Todo el mundo está en silencio, exceptuando la estúpida cinta de música de los noventa. Iggy golpea rítmicamente las manos sobre el volante. Mickey quiere hablar. Quiere hablar con Iggy y decidir cuál será su siguiente paso, pero no quiere hacerlo delante de Ian o Jerry.

Quiere hablar con Ian. Le pican las palmas de las manos solo de la anticipación. Hay algo raro, algo que está mal en toda la imagen y a lo que no sabe ponerle nombre.

Y está agotado.

Los párpados le pesan, pero está demasiado intranquilo como para ni siquiera intentarlo.

—A la mierda —murmura abriendo la bolsa y sacando uno de los botes anaranjados. La abre con una mano, se mete dos oxis en la lengua y los pasa con un buche de agua, ignorando la mirada del resto de pasajeros.

Iggy, a su lado, saca la lengua:

—¡Aaah! —Mickey no necesita un croquis para entenderlo y le mete una en la boca.

(Está conduciendo, al fin y al cabo).

Jerry hace un ruidito con la garganta, reprobatorio.

—Eso es para el dolor —gruñe. Mickey está a punto de hacerle un corte de mangas cuando una idea pasa por su mente. Gira la cabeza hacia Ian y agita el bote delante de sus narices.

—¿Quieres una, Gallagher? —le pregunta conteniendo la respiración. Él arruga el ceño y aparta un poco la cara, haciendo una mueca.

—No tiene gracia —murmura pegando la frente contra el cristal, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño, y Mickey suspira con alivio, volviendo a cerrar el bote y apoyando la nuca contra el respaldo del asiento. Por un momento ha pensado que lo que le pasa es que necesita su dosis.

No sabe qué habría hecho si lo hubiera aceptado.

(Quizá debería preocuparse).

—Mikhailo —le llama Jerry.

—Mickey —corrige. Iggy a su lado se ríe entre dientes y Mickey le pega un puñetazo en el hombro, solo para dejar claras las cosas—. Cállate, ni que tú tuvieras algo de lo que enorgullecerte.

—Mickey. ¿Te acordaste de coger…?

—¿La pipa? —le pide mientras rebusca un segundo en la bolsa antes de intercambiarle la chapa por el arma. Al girar la cabeza, se da cuenta de que Ian le está mirando y no le cuesta mucho leer su ceño fruncido.

—Ihor —le revela pronunciando de manera exagerada el nombre. Le conoce demasiado bien—. Le llamaron Ihor, como al ayudante jorobado de Frankenstein.

—Que te den —gruñe Iggy poniéndole el puño, con el dedo corazón extendido, delante de la cara. Mickey ve por el rabillo de ojo que Ian está sonriendo. No es una de esas sonrisas de lado a lado, es más como si encontrara toda la situación ligeramente molesta o incómoda. Pero al menos parece una reacción positiva.

Así que decide seguir en esa línea y le lame el dedo dejando atrás un buen rastro de saliva. Iggy grita como una nena y da un volantazo.

—Asqueroso —gruñe dándole manotazos e intentando secarse a la vez el dedo con la camiseta. Mickey también se los da y, cuando mira por el retrovisor, Ian vuelve a parecerse a Ian.

* * *

 

En algún momento, Mickey se queda frito.

* * *

 

Cuando Mickey abre los ojos, hay un todoterreno rojo con el capó levantado y una puerta abierta en medio abandonado en medio de un aparcamiento. Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que está, exactamente, en el mismo lugar en el que estaba el día anterior. Con el Target a un lado y el Food4Less al otro. Iggy no está en el asiento del conductor

(lo divisa en el todoterreno, con las piernas colgando fuera del vehículo),

ni Jerry atrás. Ian está dormido, hecho un ovillo y con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado. El cuello le va a doler horrores cuando despierte.

Apoya la mano en su rodilla y le sacude suavemente. Necesita hablar con él a solas y no sabe si van a tener un momento mejor que este. O mandarlo todo a la mierda y echar uno rápido, por los viejos tiempos.

(No, no de verdad. No cuando Iggy está a plena vista y, menos aún, con el Ian de unas horas atrás).

—Gallagher —le llama un par de veces antes de que Ian pegue una sacudida y se yerga. Utiliza sus brazos largos para recolocarse la chaqueta militar y abrazarse a sí mismo.

—¿Uhm? —pregunta adormilado, buscando una posición más cómoda. Y así de fácil, Mickey se queda en blanco. Sabe desde hace mucho que cuando Ian Gallagher está implicado, está jodido. El sol hace que el pelo parezca brillarle y el ángulo de su cabeza deja completamente expuesto su cuello. Se muerde el labio, intentando decidir cómo de mala idea sería saltar al asiento de atrás. Gira la cabeza lo justo para echar un vistazo al todoterreno y asegurarse de que Iggy sigue allí—. ¿Qué quieres, Mickey?

—Uh… —murmura volviendo a mirar a Ian. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, como si el sol le estuviera cegando. Suena irritado y Mickey sabe que tiene que decir algo. Que necesita respuestas y saber sobre qué terreno está. Están. Lo que sea.

Nunca ha sido difícil hablar con Ian.

—Mira —dice Ian—, no es como si no me emocionara este reencuentro. Yipi, yipi, yo y todo eso. —Su tono le deja completamente descolocado. Toma aire para mandarle directamente a tomar por culo, pero Ian no ha acabado de hablar—: pero no quiero hablar contigo. Y tampoco quiero follarte. Así que… déjame en paz.

Mickey se echa hacia atrás. Es como si le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada por encima. Se moja los labios y vuelve a mirar al frente. Definitivamente es su putita.

—Genial —responde rebuscando en la bolsa de cosas que sacó de la nevera y cogiendo el huevo empezado de hachís.

Da un portazo al salir.

* * *

 

—Dime que tienes papela.

—Hay cigarrillos en el coche —replica Iggy incorporándose—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Mickey le enseña el dedo corazón, haciendo que se ría entre dientes.

—Entiendo que no.

—¿Tienes o no tienes? —pregunta de nuevo, con poca paciencia.

Iggy hace una mueca, como si estuviera haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida al meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar el paquete de papel de liar.

—¿Necesitas también un filtro?

—Nah.

—¿Te has sentado encima de un cigarro y te has empeñado en fumártelo? —pregunta con curiosidad. Mickey le pasa el huevo de hachís—. Estás de coña. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lo encontré —replica.

—Mierda. —Iggy saca el mechero y ninguno de los dos habla mientras lo preparan. Si Mickey no estuviera tan cabreado, se burlaría de él por el mimo con el que lo hace. Pero lo está y lo único que le interesa es que se dé vida, así que en cuanto lo tiene todo preparado

(el filtro de cartón, el tabaco esparcido por encima de la papela)

se lo pone delante de las narices.

Deja que dé la primera calada, larga y con un gemido de satisfacción, antes de alargar la mano para cogerlo.

—¿Qué coño hacemos aquí? —le pregunta antes de tomar una calada. Sostiene el humo un par de segundos antes de soltarlo lentamente por la nariz. Iggy se entretiene volviendo a envolver con el film transparente lo que queda del huevo.

Si le dedicase la mitad de atención al resto de cosas que hace.

—Esperar a Mandy.

—¿A Mandy? —repite dándole una segunda calada antes de volver a pasarle el porro.

—Para ver lo que hacemos. —Señala con la mano hacia delante, hacia el coche, y se encoge de hombros—. Pensé que después de tomarnos las molestias sería una pena que papá les… —Iggy saca la lengua y hace un ruido gutural, como si se estuviera ahogando.

—Ni puta gracia.—Y después—: Gracias.

* * *

 

Iggy termina de liar el segundo poco antes de que la figura de Mandy aparezca a lo lejos y, aunque lo mantiene entre sus dedos, no lo enciende hasta que está a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Mickey intenta no pensarlo demasiado. Se siente más ligero y, aunque aún tiene ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a algo, la sonrisa aparece rápido en sus labios al verla pedaleando hacia ellos. La primera vez que la vieron con la bici, se burlaron tanto de ella que acabó con las mejillas sonrojadas y dando un puñetazo a Iggy en el hombro que le dejó moratón. Pero, aunque peligroso, es más silencioso que un coche y mucho más versátil. Y, sí, le mata un poco saber que se pasa los días sola recorriendo la ciudad, pero no deja de ser jodidamente útil.

Se detiene a medio metro de ellos, derrapando y levantando algo de arena. Lleva a la espalda una recortada y un machete cruzados. Sigue pareciéndose a la adolescente que era antes, con los ojos entrecerrados, el piercing de la nariz y los dientes apretados.

—Eh, gilipollas —les saluda bajándose de un salto. Usa el pie para abrir la pata de cabra y que la bicicleta no se caiga al suelo—. La próxima vez que os vayáis de acampada, dad un aviso antes.

Mandy no dice que estaba preocupada. Mickey no dice que lo siente. Iggy solo enciende el porro y le da una calada larga, echándole el humo en la cara.

—Gilipollas —repite Mandy—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—No seas perra, que te hemos traído un regalo. —Mandy arquea una ceja y sus fosas nasales vibran al olisquear el aire.

—¿Eso es chocolate? —pregunta dando un par de pasos hacia ellos y alargando la mano. Iggy la aparta de un manotazo—. ¿Estáis colocándoos? —añade con un tono que roza entre exasperado y divertido.

—En el coche —indica Iggy señalando con la mano. Mandy pasa la mirada de uno a otro y se muerde el labio.

—¿Un regalo? —repite mirando a Mickey, buscando una confirmación de que Iggy no le está tomando el pelo. Él se encoge de hombros, más pendiente del porro que sigue entre los dedos de Iggy que de todo lo demás.

—¿A qué esperas? —insiste y después, riéndose entre dientes—: venga, además, como es un regalo tú decides qué vamos a hacer con él. Si nos lo quedamos o si lo matamos.

Mickey frunce el ceño, pero también es el momento en el que Iggy deja de mover la mano y en el que puede hacerse con su premio. Así que aspira.

—Espero que sea un consolador —le espeta Mandy a la defensiva—, porque si me has hecho venir hasta aquí por un perro o alguna mierda así, idiota… —No termina la frase. Echa un vistazo rápido hacia el coche. Se muerde el labio. Dice una palabrota y saca el machete—. Como sea un zombi te corto los huevos —añade señalando a Iggy con él.

Mickey es capaz de decir el momento exacto en el que Mandy se da cuenta de qué es lo que hay en el coche por cómo sus pasos se vuelven más lentos. Porque inclina su tronco y flexiona sus rodillas para ver mejor. Por como gira la cabeza hacia ellos y les hace una mueca, como si no acabara de comprender.

El momento exacto en el que reconoce a Ian, la exclamación al fondo de su garganta que, aunque está a unos metros de ellos, suena como si estuviera junto a su oído. El machete se desliza entre sus dedos, deja caer la mochila y Mandy esprinta hasta el coche antes de que termine de golpear el suelo.

Iggy sonríe de lado a lado y le codea.

—Oh, el amor —se burla.


	3. La palabra mágica

Mandy no está mucho rato con Ian. Pero, el que está, lo usa para besarle la frente mientras sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos. Las mejillas. La nariz y la boca. Como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Sabe que están hablando, porque Ian mueve los labios de vez en cuando y Mandy agita la cabeza porque está tan nerviosa que es incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Ian le toca el pelo y ella se ríe.

Mickey baja el capó del todoterreno y se sienta sobre él, notando como el chasis se hunde ligeramente bajo su peso. E intenta no mirar.

(Lo hace).

* * *

Cuando vuelve, lo primero que hace es darle una patada en la espinilla a Mickey.

—¿Qué coño? —protesta bajando del coche de un salto. Mandy tiene las mejillas pálidas, los ojos enrojecidos y la boca apretada. Iggy se ríe.

—Por no decirle que Debbie está con nosotros. —Mickey se soba la pierna, pero no la contradice. Quizá debería haber empezado con eso. Quizá haber empezado con eso le habría dado alguna especie de carta blanca. No se le ocurrió, simplemente. Desde la noche anterior su cabeza grita _Ian Ian Ian Ian_.

Iggy le pasa a Mandy lo que queda del canuto y el mechero y Mandy tiene que darle un par de veces antes de conseguir encenderlo.

—Mierda —murmura al atragantarse con el humo. Ni Mickey ni Iggy se mueven mientras ella recupera la compostura. Se moja los labios y devuelve el mechero, con la mirada fija en el coche.

Ian no ha salido de él.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta tras un par de caladas.

—Ni puta idea —dice Mickey con honestidad. Se cruza de brazos, intentando buscar cierto confort, y la mira de reojo—. No irás a llorar.

—Que te jodan. —Aunque, por si acaso, Mandy se pasa las palmas de las manos por debajo de los ojos.

—¿De qué habéis hablado? —Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo ha preguntado hasta que Mandy se ríe de él.

—De verdad —murmura—. No es asunto tuyo. —Arquea una ceja, desafiando a Mickey a decir lo contrario.

—¿Eso es que te ha gustado tu regalito? —pregunta Iggy sonriendo, clavándole un dedo en las costillas—. ¿Nos lo quedamos?

Mandy hace un ruidito ahogado al fondo de su garganta, dándole a Iggy más espacio para hacerle cosquillas.

—Para —sisea Mandy, pero solo consigue que Iggy le ponga más empeño, así que empieza a codearle el costado clavando las uñas en sus antebrazos. Iggy la abraza por la cintura y la levanta. Mandy patalea y le araña, como si de verdad le fuera la vida en ella. El canuto se ha caído de sus labios al suelo y Mickey lo recoge, esquivando una patada por medio centímetro—. ¡Bájame, pedazo de idiota! ¡Ay!

No puede evitar sonreír. Es bueno verlos hacer el gilipollas, decide mientras rebusca entre sus bolsillos un mechero para poder terminárselo.

—¡Ey, la señorita te ha dicho que la sueltes! —Mickey gira la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, intentando no reírse porque siempre resulta difícil asociar «señorita» a «Mandy».

Jerry ha elegido ese momento para aparecer. Lleva una bolsa de papel en uno de sus brazos y una pistola en la otra. Y la sostiene en alto, sin llegar a apuntarlos directamente. Como si fuera una amenaza.

—¿Le has dado una puta pistola? —pregunta Mickey mirando a su hermano con incredulidad. Iggy se encoge de hombros, aún sujetando a Mandy con ambos brazos.

—¡Tú le diste una primero!

Mickey bufa y le llama idiota. Jerry se acerca un poco más, rodeando el todoterreno, con el brazo extendido. De no ser porque tiene el porte, sería difícil de creer que el muy idiota hubiese pasado alguna clase de entrenamiento militar.

—Suelta a la chica —insiste.

—Como quieras. Tranqui.

—¡Iggy! —protesta Mandy al verse en el aire. Y aunque cae de pie, se tambalea y acaba de culo, sujetándose a Iggy con una mano. Clavándole las uñas, por la cara que pone él.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Baja el arma antes de que te hagas daño, gilipollas —le espeta Mandy utilizando el brazo de Iggy para incorporarse. Sus armas están tiradas en el suelo, a varios metros de allí. Mickey está atento, por si tiene que desenfundar—. Quién es el cantamañanas este.

—Mandy, Jerry. Jerry, la puta pistola —dice Mickey, extendiendo la mano hacia delante. Jerry mira a Mandy un momento antes de claudicar y devolvérsela.

—Pensé…

—La próxima vez que me apuntes con una pistola, asegúrate de usarla. Porque si no lo haces, pienso metértela por el gaznate y apretar el gatillo. —Iggy se ríe histérico, como si fuera la gran broma. Mandy le analiza con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca torcida.

—¿Quién es? —insiste.

—Un soldado. Está con Gallagher —dice Mickey, provocando que Iggy se ría con más fuerza. El muy idiota tiene que apoyarse en sus rodillas para no doblarse en dos y tirarse al suelo—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Jerry hace un gesto raro antes de terminar de acercarse y enseñarle el contenido.

—El almuerzo —murmura. Teniéndolo tan cerca, Mickey se da cuenta de que se ha cambiado de ropa y parece más aseado. Mickey piensa que el último día que se duchó fue el veinticinco y solo porque Svetlana no sabría callarse ni debajo del agua.

No se ha dado cuenta de lo hambriento que está hasta ese momento, cuando Jerry reparte latas de salchichas en salsa de tomate y botellas Mountain Dew. Sin duda, es una buena forma como cualquier otra de perdonar a alguien.

—¿El Sarg está despierto? —pregunta, aún con la bolsa entre sus manos. Tiene una expresión preocupada cuando sus ojos pasan por encima de Mandy.

—Hace un momento lo estaba —responde Mickey—. En el coche.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, grita —le dice a Mandy. Mandy pone una cara de incredulidad y, en cuanto Jerry se gira, le hace un corte de mangas.

Mickey se sienta en el suelo y abre una de las latas. Mandy se sienta a su lado, con las piernas estiradas, y le roba una salchicha con dos dedos. Iggy sigue riéndose a un lado, como un puto poseso.

—Si empieza a alucinar le doy un puñetazo en la nariz —comenta Mickey dando un primer muerdo y tanteando el sabor. Jodidamente deliciosas, así que termina de metérsela en la boca y se chupa los dedos.

—No, no —murmura Iggy utilizando las manos para apoyar su postura—. No es eso. Es que… —Se pasa las manos por la cara, echando su pelo hacia atrás—. Es que me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

(Y se la cuenta.

Porque Iggy tampoco se sabe callar).

* * *

 

—Si Ian Gallagher es el Sarg —dice, apenas capaz de contenerse la risa. Mickey sabe que no le va a gustar hacia dónde va, pero no es capaz de encontrar las palabras para hacer que se calle. Solo se le queda mirando, esperando con cierta fascinación mórbida al desenlace— y Jerry es la putita del Sarg. Eeeeeh…

Iggy levanta ambas cejas y sonríe, esperando a que sus hermanos le sigan la broma. Mickey mueve la cabeza hacia el coche y, de nuevo, hacia su hermano. Tiene un nudo en la garganta y lo único que quiere hacer es levantarse y darle un puñetazo.

—¡El exnovio de Mandy es…!

—Cállate —le ordena Mickey dejando la lata de comida a un lado.

—No puedes decir eso por ahí —añade Mandy, pasándose la mano por la nuca en un gesto distraído. Aprieta los labios y parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar, esta vez de verdad. El hechizo que parecía haberse instaurado entre los tres ha desaparecido—. Joder. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Oh, vamos, Mandy. Tampoco es el fin del mundo, ya sabes lo que es capaz de hacerle la soledad a un hombre. —Iggy se agacha para poner una mano sobre su hombro con un porte de falsa seriedad y ella lo aparta de un manotazo.

Mickey sí la entiende.

—A lo mejor papá no se acuerda de él —ofrece con voz débil, sin llegar a creérselo ni por un momento.

—Papá odiaba a Ian. —Y Mickey no necesita añadir ninguna historia que no conozcan, porque por la mirada de Mandy con las suyas es suficiente.

—Normal. —Iggy se deja caer a su lado. Al ver las miradas de sus hermanos sobre sí mismo, se encoge de hombros—. Oh, vamos. Tenías quince años, Mandy.

—Mandy empezó a salir con chicos antes de los quince —corrige Mickey sin saber de lo que están hablando. Iggy abre la boca para decir algo, pero Mandy le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Cállate.

Iggy se encoge de hombros.

—Dejó que se quedara el negro aquel con el que salías, ¿no?

—Sí. Y mira cómo acabó.

Mickey lo recuerda bien. Fue poco después de que pasara el primer verano. El muy hijo de puta se largó con un coche hasta arriba de gasolina, el maletero lleno de comida y una de las chicas. Mickey es incapaz de recordar el nombre de ninguno de los dos, pero sí que recuerda la semana que Iggy y él estuvieron rastreándolos para acabar dándolos por perdidos.

Espera que estén muertos.

(Si alguna vez se los vuelve a encontrar, serán ellos los que desearían estarlo).

—Podríamos no volver.

—¿Qué coño? ¡Mandy!

Mickey está de acuerdo con Iggy por una vez. Ya han construido un refugio en un entorno seguro. Tienen las barreras hechas. Son un grupo grande y, sí, es cierto que Mickey nunca ha dado nada por esa gente. Pero eso es porque Mickey es un gilipollas, no porque no sepa el papel que tienen dentro de su comunidad, de su seguridad y de su comodidad. Empezar de cero es un puto fastidio.

—¿Vas a dejarnos por un tío? ¿De verdad?

—Ya está helando —le interrumpe. Porque, sobre todo, sabe que si salen ahí afuera sin nada en lo que apoyarse va a acabar muertos.

Mandy no responde al momento. Dobla sus piernas y las aprieta contra su pecho. Parece mayor, más mayor de lo que es.

—No quiero que papá mate a Ian —dice en un hilillo de voz. Si Mickey no fuera él mismo alargaría los brazos y la apretaría contra su pecho. Quizá más por sí mismo que por ella.

—Podríamos buscar otro lugar para que se queden —propone Iggy—. Muchas de las casas del barrio están habitables. Y papá nunca sale del recinto.

No es mala idea. Pero eso también significaría dejar a Ian durante largos periodos de tiempo a solas con Jerry. Y no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que se le olvide por qué le conocieron.

No son celos. Mickey conoce bien el calor que se extiende hasta sus manos o la presión que aparece en su pecho. No. Primero proteger, después perder los papeles.

Se muerde el labio.

—También tenemos medio kilo de crack —dice.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Dárselo a cambio? Ni de coña.

A Iggy no le hace ninguna gracia. Bufa y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Nos comprará tiempo.

—Ian Gallagher no merece tantas molestias. —Iggy deja con fuerza la lata de salchichas que estaba monopolizando contra el suelo, haciendo que la sala de tomate se esparza por el suelo. Mandy se encoge un poco más en sí misma.

—Mira, vosotros dos podéis iros. Yo… yo me encargo de Ian, ¿vale? —dice poniéndose el pelo detrás de las orejas y sorbiéndose la nariz—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—¿También nos vas a dar una propina por el reparto o qué?

—Mickey —protesta Mandy—. Te, —Cierra los ojos y suspira antes de corregirse—: os estoy dando una salida.

Mickey sabe que Mandy _lo sabe_. O que, por lo menos, cree saberlo. Lo de Ian y él. Lo que sea. Siempre ha sido una mierdecilla marisabidilla. Demasiado para su propio bien. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ya, ni de coña.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. —Iggy se chupa los dedos, limpiándoselos—. Pásame la botella.

»Pero ¿de verdad tenemos que usar el crack?

* * *

 

Cuando Mickey llega a la valla, está reventado. Tiene las piernas doloridas y nota palpitar hasta el último de sus músculos. La mochila de Mandy es ridículamente pequeña y le aprieta alrededor de los brazos y la escopeta y el machete se le clavan a la espalda. Kasey y una de las mujeres de las que Mickey no se ha preocupado de aprender su nombre están defendiendo la entrada.

(La llama Bob porque tiene pinta de bollera y no se le ocurre un nombre mejor).

Ambas fruncen el ceño al verle, pero Kasey baja para abrirle la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Mandy? —pregunta sin mudar su expresión y la mirada fija en la bici. Lleva el rifle colgado de un hombro y no parece muy contenta de verle.

—Viene detrás. ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre? —pregunta.

Construyeron la valla la segunda primavera, clavándola en la tierra y afianzándolas con cemento. Dos furgonetas hacen de protección extra, una en cada lado, para la carretera. Hay pequeñas estructuras de madera que permiten mantener la vigilancia en el perímetro. Ninguno es carpintero, así que son una mierda y tienen que ir reparándolas continuamente. Pero son mejor que nada.

Kasey mira hacia donde está _Bob_ de pie. _Bob_ arquea una ceja, con los brazos en jarra.

—Ni idea —dice _Bob_ con un tono que parece querer retarle a que la contradiga.

Mickey se encoge de hombros y baja de la bicicleta, dejándola a un lado. Sabe que enfrentarse a ellas es una pérdida de tiempo que no lleva a ninguna parte.

—Bien, genial. Muy útiles —gruñe—. Mandy viene detrás con Iggy —añade—, aseguraros de seguir siendo útiles y dejadles pasar.

Se aleja de allí con paso rápido, entrando en el 1955. Sigue siendo una casa de mierda y ahora tienen disponibles las de su alrededor, pero ni él ni Mandy han sentido nunca la necesidad de buscar otra.

(Con el bonus de que Terry pasa más noches fuera que dentro).

Svetlana entra detrás de él, como una jodida tormenta. No la ha visto al entrar, pero pero tampoco es como si necesitase estar cerca. Parece que tenerlo localizado es algo así como su superpoder. Tiene las botas sucias de arena y las mangas de la camisa de cuadros que lleva dobladas escrupulosamente hacia atrás. Parece una bollera y se lo hace saber.

—Dice Sarah que mi mierda de marido sigue vivo —responde ella.

—Ten un poco de confianza, mujer. Sé sobrevivir veinticuatro horas sin tu supervisión. —Mickey entra en su habitación, las dos camas individuales pegadas y usando la misma ropa de cama. La mayoría de los pósteres que colgó con catorce siguen pegados en la pared y hay ropa de mujer y cosas de niños por todas partes—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre?

—¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?

Mickey la mira. Es incapaz de recordar qué le pidió, así que se encoge de hombros.

—Cilantro. ¿Te has acordado de buscarlo si quiera?

—Joder, ¿quieres dejar de comerme la oreja? —Svetlana arquea una ceja—. No, no me he acordado. Ya iré a por él, ¿vale?

»¿Sabes dónde está mi pipa?

—Tienes un cajón lleno de ellas.

—De fumar. Crack.

Svetlana cruza la habitación y abre un cajón de la mesilla, sacando lo que Mickey estaba buscando y sosteniéndolo frente a sus narices. La muy puta sabe dónde tiene las cosas mejor que él mismo. Cuando alarga la mano para cogerlo, ella la aparta.

—No tengo tiempo para esta mierda, dámela ahora.

Por supuesto, eso hace que sonría y le sostenga la mirada con desafío. Sabe que si se pone estúpida la única manera de conseguirla es ponerse violento.

(Jamás le pondría un dedo encima.

No es su padre).

—¿Pero sí para crack? Mírate, temblando. Sin provisiones. Sin cilantro —dice seria—. Todo un ejemplo para tu hijo.

Más por instinto que porque le crea allí, gira la cabeza para buscar al crío. No está, claro. Es incapaz de pasar inadvertido ni aunque le costara la vida en ello.

—¿Mi padre?

—Emborrachándose en el huerto. Hablando de grandes ejemplos…

—Oh, joder, cállate ya.

Svetlana suspira y le tiende la pipa. Es una estupidez que la haya guardado durante tanto tiempo, pues no es más que un tubito de metal insertado en el cuerpo de un mechero viejo y descabezado. La hizo con Iggy casi una década atrás.

Coloca una piedra en su interior antes de salir de la habitación. Cierra la puerta de la casa al salir, a sabiendas de que tiene a Svetlana detrás de él. Como si fuera su propia sombra. La oye mascullar y, cuando gira la cabeza, ya la tiene caminando a su lado.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —pregunta en un tono mucho más pacificador.

—No es asunto tuyo —replica cruzado la calle.

El huerto es relativamente nuevo. Llevaban años hablando de la posibilidad de montar uno y aquel verano, por fin, se pusieron manos a la obra. Utilizaron la parte de atrás del terreno de los Jimenez porque a Terry nunca le gustaron demasiado. Svetlana dijo algo de que la tierra era mejor allí, pero qué sabrá.

No ha crecido gran cosa y Mickey sospecha que, sea lo que sea, acabará muriéndose con el frío. Pero la idea del huerto parece levantar los ánimos y el viejo porche de la casa de los Jimenez se ha convertido en el lugar favorito de todo el mundo para pasar sus horas muertas.

Allí está su padre y el crío. Terry tiene los pies apoyados en la mesa y hay media docena de latas de cerveza apelotonadas alrededor de sus pies. Tiene una séptima entre los dedos. El crío está sentado a sus pies, con un tractor de juguete de color rojo que Mickey no tiene ni idea de dónde ha salido. En cuanto le ve, chilla «¡papá!» y sale corriendo a abrazarlo. Mickey lo aparta con pocos miramientos y se dirige directamente a Terry, que frunce el ceño y baja los pies de la mesa. Terry no ha cambiado en absoluto, sigue siendo ese hombre grande y fuerte al que Mickey siempre ha querido enorgullecer.

(Y que aparece en sus peores pesadillas).

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —pregunta.

—De camino —responde escuetamente—. Tengo algo para ti —añade sacando un mechero y mostrando la pipa. Terry sonríe y se vuelve a reclinar hacia atrás, dejando que Mickey se la coloque entre los labios y la caliente.

Terry cierra los ojos y disfruta un momento de la sensación. Pero, cuando los vuelve a abrir, su expresión sigue siendo calculadora.

—¿Por esto no volvisteis ayer? —Arquea una ceja. Mickey se moja los labios y asiente ligeramente antes de dar una respuesta.

—Hemos encontrado a gente.

—¿Son mujeres?

—No…

—¿Entonces cuál es el puto problema? —le interrumpe.

—Tienen más, quieren cambiarlo por quedase con nosotros; aunque solo sea durante el invierno.

Terry le quita de las manos la pipa y el mechero, para darle una nueva calada. Está tan concentrado que Mickey teme que se haya olvidado de él.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: matarlos y traerlo.

—El caso es que… —Se frota la nuca y toma aire. Es el momento—. El caso es que Iggy y yo creemos que no es mala idea.

—¿Eso creéis? —repite sin mirarlo.

—Son soldados. Saben un montón de cosas sobre supervivencia, un par de manos extra nunca vienen mal por aquí. —No tiene claro que esté siendo capaz de controlar la ansiedad que siente, pero al menos su padre está distraído y, si lo nota, no lo demuestra—. Además, algunas de las chicas siguen sin ser capaces de darle a un zombi a cinco pasos…

—¿Y unos soldados van a cambiar eso mágicamente?

—No.

—¿Y para qué queríais a vuestra hermana?

—No íbamos a molestarte para nada —responde. Siempre ha sido él el que lleva la voz cantante de entre sus hermanos, pero Mandy es la favorita de su padre. Siempre lo ha sido.

—¿Y?

—Está de acuerdo con nosotros.

—Es una tontería —interviene Svetlana.

—Nadie te ha preguntado.

—Si los vamos a echar cuando acabe el invierno, habrá que matarlos de todas formas. Solo gastarán comida.

—¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa, mujer? —farfulla Mickey sin mirarla. Terry sonríe, porque siempre tiene en estima las cosas que dice Svetlana. Y porque le encanta ver como Mickey se ahoga a su lado.

»Uno de ellos es el mejor tirador que he visto nunca —intenta como último recurso. Y no es mentira: probablemente también es una de las cosas más sexis que ha visto en su vida, Ian disparando y la estúpida sonrisa de orgullo que se le pinta en la cara cuando comprueba que no ha fallado ninguna bala.

Terry bufa como si no le creyera. Probablemente no lo haga. Siempre ha sido una persona orgullosa. El problema, supone, es el mismo que hizo que Iggy y Mickey cruzaran media Chicago.

—¿Cuánto dices que tienen?

Crack es una palabra mágica.

* * *

 

Terry no dice ni que sí ni que no.

Mickey sabe que es lo mejor que van a tener y se pregunta si debería haber empezado con «uno de ellos es Ian Gallagher». Al menos así se quitaría los estúpidos nervios de encima y sabría qué esperar.

La noticia de que llega gente se ha extendido entre las chicas y cuatro de ellas han dejado lo que estuvieran que estar haciendo para apostarse a un lado de la carretera, haciendo las veces de comité de bienvenida y elemento disuasorio, con sus escopetas y sus ceños fruncidos.

De las cuatro, Mickey solo conoce a una. Es Joanie y Mickey la recuerda con claridad porque cuando nació el crío solía estar siempre con Svetlana. Así que Mickey siente por ella un absoluto y concienzudo odio.

Kasey vuelve a bajar a abrir la puerta y es Mandy la que está conduciendo. Cuando Iggy sale del coche se tambalea y tiene que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer al suelo. Tiene una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y parece más colocado que un par de horas atrás.

(Mickey se siente completamente sobrio, las manos le tiemblan y sabe que es una idea horrible).

Iggy gira sobre sí mismo y abre una de las puertas de atrás, haciendo una reverencia y soltando una risilla. Svetlana se apoya ligeramente contra el hombro de Mickey, colocándose tan cerca que su aliento choca contra su cuello.

—Sois los tres igual de mierdas —le dice en un tono bajo, para que Terry no lo escuche. El crío, que está en sus brazos, le agarra del cuello de la camiseta, mostrando aún más el escote de Svetlana.

—Me gustabas más cuando nos tenías miedo y no abrías la boca. ¿Qué tiene uno que hacer? ¿Eh? —pregunta en el mismo tono. Ella solo sonríe.

Terry gruñe al ver a Jerry. Svetlana bufa y codea a Mickey

(«Una idea de mierda»),

balanceando al crío entre sus brazos. El crío se ríe fuerte, con esa vocecilla aguda que se le clava hasta el fondo de los oídos, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

La reacción de Jerry es ridícula, abriendo mucho los ojos. Boquea, incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿De dónde lo habéis sacado? —pregunta Svetlana—. ¿De la América profunda?

Mickey está a punto de mandarla a la mierda, pero entonces Mandy abre la otra puerta del coche y todo lo que puede ver es el pelo rojizo de Ian. Traga saliva y se cruza de brazos. Ian también mira a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido. Parece un poco ansioso, aunque lo disimula bien. Mandy se coloca a su lado en seguida, aunque sin llegar a tocarle.

(Por desgracia, es también todo lo que ve Terry).

* * *

 

El momento en el que Ian ve a Terry, se detiene en mitad de la carretera.

En el momento en el que Terry ve a Ian, gira la cabeza hacia Mickey y arquea una ceja.

(Nada es fácil. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Supone que tenían que haber huido cuando hubo tiempo y probar su suerte con el invierno).

* * *

 

—Entiendo —escupe Terry y los ojos le brillan con malicia. Mickey traga saliva y descruza los brazos, notando como el pánico asciende por su garganta—. Buen tirador, ¿eh?

—¡Ey, papá! —saluda Iggy alegremente.

—¡Tío Iggy, tío Iggy! —chilla el crío moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro y balanceándose en el regazo de su madre. Svetlana lo deja en el suelo y corre hasta Iggy para hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas. Mickey aparta la mirada de la escena.

—Es un buen tirador —dice con la boca seca.

—¿Svetlana?

—El negro parece fuerte. El pelirrojo, enfermo. —Mickey la mira de medio lado. Podría ahogarla con sus propias manos.

—¿Iggy?

—¿Uhm?

Terry señala a Ian con la mano. Iggy se encoge de hombros, aupando al crío.

—Es mejor que su hermano, desde luego —dice. Mandy agarra a Ian del antebrazo y se coloca ligeramente en medio. Como si eso fuera a ser suficiente para protegerlo de un ataque de Terry.

(Al menos Ian parece entender que el protagonista del espectáculo es Terry y que la mejor forma de sobrevivirlo es mantenerse en un segundo plano).

—¿Mandy?

—No voy a permitir que le hagas daño —advierte levantando la barbilla a modo de desafío. Mandy siempre ha sido más valiente que el resto. O quizá tiene más que ver con ser la favorita. El caso es que Mickey no se imagina siendo capaz

(y tiene el recuerdo de haberlo hecho antes.

Por Ian)

de ponerse delante de su padre para desafiarlo.

(Si están vivos es gracias a él. La comunidad, el orden. Si Mickey hubiese cogido a Iggy y a Mandy el día que el caos empezó, podrían estar muertos.

No quiere pensar en qué tendrá que hacer si saca la pistola y apunta con ella a Ian).

—¿No? —Terry da un par de pasos al frente. Mickey le agarra del brazo para detenerlo.

—Papá. —Y suena como una súplica.

Terry se suelta de un manotazo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia que le hace apretar el puño. Pero lo baja.

Las mujeres también deben de notar que algo peligroso se acerca, porque se escucha como algunas de ellas le quitan el seguro a sus armas. Algunas las recolocan, como para asegurarse de que la tienen bien sujetas. Mickey tiene que reprimir el instinto de ponerse entre ellas e Ian y pedirles que relajen los pezones.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dice Terry con tono de burla—. Tú y tu hermano —dice dirigiéndose a Mandy y haciendo un gesto vago con una de sus manos— organizáis todo este complot para traer a mi casa a… ¿esto?

Svetlana tiene una expresión de diversión pintada en su rostro. Mickey sabe que era una de las chicas favoritas de Terry

(de cuando trabajaba en el Garden Springs, antes de que fuera su esposa, el mundo llegara a su fin y Terry tuviera su propio harén con tan solo cruzar la calle)

y que ese favoritismo sigue ahí, incluso si ya no follan

(Mickey espera que no, porque eso haría que todo fuera más jodidamente raro de lo que ya es).

—Haz algo —le pide. Dice. Ordena. Svetlana frunce el ceño y le mira, perdiendo el interés por la escena.

—Señor, con el debido respeto… —interviene Jerry dando un par de pasos hacia él.

—¿A un negro de mierda y a un puto marica? —Le interrumpe Terry. Mickey pone su mano sobre el hombro de Svetlana, intentando apelar a la poca humanidad que le queda y vocaliza un «por favor»—. Mand…

* * *

 

Alguien dispara.

Alguien grita

(es Mandy).

El crío se echa a llorar.


	4. Nómadas

Mickey no se mueve. Es como si tuviera los dedos pegados sobre el hombro de Svetlana y tiene la impresión de que si gira la cabeza se va a morir. Parpadea, intentando contener las lágrimas más estúpidas del mundo

(lo que no ves, no puede matarte).

—¡Hijo de puta!

—¡Iggy, no! —grita Jerry. Hay un golpe y, cuando Mickey se gira, su hermano tiene la cara contra el suelo y Jerry lo está sujetando. El crío está a un lado, dando pasos cortos hacia el cadáver.

Es Terry el que yace en el suelo. Bocarriba, la camiseta se le ha subido un poco y deja al aire su barriga. Es jodidamente ridículo, parece tan mayor y tan cansado. Entre sus cejas hay un agujero oscuro del que sale un hilillo de sangre. Tiene los ojos abiertos y los labios torcidos. Mandy corre hasta su lado, dejándose caer de rodillas y tocándole el hombro con una mano temblorosa. Mickey parpadea, sin acabar de entender lo que está viendo.

Svetlana pasa por delante suya y llama al crío, cogiéndolo en brazos y evitando que lo toque. Le susurra palabras de consuelo en ruso, como cuando se levanta de una pesadilla, que llenan el cerebro de Mickey como si fuera la estática de la televisión.

No sabe si llorar de alivio o de pena. O qué va a ser de ellos ahora. Sabe que es el heredero natural de Terry

(aunque Iggy sea el mayor y Mandy su favorita)

y que se acerca el invierno. Que Ian está parado en medio de la carretera, aún con la pistola entre sus manos. Parece otra persona, distinta al Ian de su adolescencia o a la cáscara del último día. La única palabra que Mickey es capaz de asociarle, con su espalda recta, el uniforme, el pelo y la barba desarreglados y con el sol del atardecer a su espalda, es peligroso. Feral.

—Ian, dame eso —dice dando un par de pasos al frente y alargando la mano. La reconoce al instante, es su propia pipa

(una Browning BDA 380 porque en el fondo es un nostálgico).

La que le dejó a Mandy

(joder, Mandy)

a cambio de su escopeta y su machete. No sabe si volverá a utilizarla. Solo tiene que levantar el brazo y apretar el gatillo y Mickey dejará de ser un problema para él. Duda que alguna de esas idiotas que se creen importantes por ir armadas vayan a hacer algo para detenerlo.

Ian sonríe. No es su sonrisa de «mira, he dado en el blanco». Es una jodidamente rara, como si fuera uno de esos malos de las telenovelas que han perdido un tornillo. Mueve el dedo y se oye el clic que indica que ha vuelto a poner el seguro.

—Aprende a sacar tu propia basura —dice en un tono carente de emoción, lanzándosela. Pero no la impulsa con la suficiente fuerza y acaba cayendo a sus pies.

Mickey suspira y se agacha para cogerla, cuando el sonido que hace la Win 94 que lleva Kasey al cargar las balas en su recámara llama su atención.

—Yo si fuera tú la dejaría ahí —dice arqueando una ceja. Gira la cabeza, intentando comprender qué está pasando. Quitando Svetlana

(que aún tiene al crío entre sus brazos)

y Mandy

(que aún está de rodillas junto a su padre),

el resto de mujeres les están apuntando con sus armas. O, más bien, le están apuntando a él.

Calcula sus posibilidades. Son nulas, aunque la mitad de ellas sean incapaces de darle y la otra mitad den la mitad de los tiros. Se incorpora y enseña las palmas de sus manos, está completamente desarmado.

(Cómo de tonto hay que ser para ir desarmado en el fin del mundo).

—Qué coño —farfulla.

—No tendríais que haber vuelto —le dice Joanie. Lleva una AK 74. Mickey la ha visto tantas veces caerse de culo al disparar que es difícil tomársela en serio.

Su mirada le recomienda que no lo haga.

—Estamos muy agradecidas, teniente —interviene una de ellas. Es la más joven después de Debbie y Mickey la llama para sí _Hannah Montana._ Ian pierde parte de esa compostura, volviendo a ser esa cáscara. Se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo y se apoya en el coche.

—¿Sargento? —pregunta Jerry con un tono agudo, claramente esperando algún tipo de instrucción. Iggy ha dejado de luchar. Mickey también la espera. Instrucción o milagro, no lo tiene muy claro. Ian se encoge aún más en sí mismo y hace una mueca, como si no fuera capaz de decidirse.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —pregunta Mandy con una voz aguda e infantil que recuerda a la que ponía de pequeña cuando le pedía algo a su padre.

—Liberándonos del yugo —responde Joanie con un tono sereno. Mickey decide que es la cabecilla del motín.

—No seas estúpida —le espeta Mickey—, nos necesitas para sobrevivir.

—No, vosotros nos necesitáis a nosotras —le corrige Joanie—. Y nosotras ya estamos hartas de tener parásitos.

Camina hacia Ian y Mickey intenta seguirla, pero las armas se mueven con él y tiene la sensación de que si da un paso más alguna de ellas va a disparar. Y eso solo puede desencadenar una reacción en cadena. Así que se queda en el sitio.

—Le agradecemos su intervención, Sargento… —Joanie se inclina ligeramente, para leer el nombre bordado sobre el uniforme— Gallagher. Me temo que no podremos cumplir ninguna de las promesas que les hicieran, puesto que este es un refugio libre de hombres.

»Pero podemos darles comida y agua para que continúen con su viaje. Como agradecimiento.

—No… —farfulla Ian intentando apartarse.

—Ey, déjale en paz —ordena, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

—Y tú cállate. — _Bob_ coloca la punta de su rifle contra su espalda. Mickey levanta un poco más las manos para que vea que está desarmado y que no supone ninguna amenaza.

Deben de entenderlo, porque Hannah y Kasey se mueven para apuntar a Iggy. De las dos que quedan, la rubia

(la _rubia_ )

apunta a Mandy y la otra

( _Mary_ )

va a buscar al resto a petición de Joanie.

Jerry libera a Iggy, le desarma y se aparta, levantando también las manos. Su hermano es todo lágrimas y mocos y, al verse rodeado, no se mueve. Se seca la cara con la manga de su chaqueta e intenta serenarse.

—No matéis al padre de mi hijo aquí —dice Svetlana. El tono de su voz suena diferente, pero no sorprendido. Lo sabía, tenía que saberlo. Vuelve a sentir la fuerte repulsión de los primeros meses de su… bueno, lo que sea. Gira la cabeza todo lo que puede para mirarla, todavía tiene al crío en su regazo y mantiene su cabeza contra su cuello agarrándolo por la nuca—. Llevadlos fuera.

—Necesitamos todavía tomar un par de decisiones —dice Joanie separándose de Ian y caminando hacia donde está el cadáver de su padre—. Pero, sí. Lo haremos fuera.

»Decisión número uno, Mandy. Estás con nosotras o con ellos. —Para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, le da una patada al costado de Terry. Mandy pega un pequeño respingo, pero no vocaliza nada.

—Mandy —suplica Mickey.

—Deja que nos vayamos —le pide mirando fijamente a Joanie, ignorándole. Y lo hace con una voz sorprendentemente serena, a pesar de la situación. A pesar de que está de rodillas en el suelo con una de las personas que consideró sus amigas apuntándole directamente a la cabeza—. Algo de comida y agua. No volveremos.

—Con ellos. Bien.

* * *

 

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Debbie encabeza al grupo formado por Indiana y _Mary_. Tiene los ojos como platos y el rifle Henry que es casi tan grande como ella colgado a la espalda—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Mickey mira al cadáver. Quiere decirle que está bien, que el golpe ha sido en la cabeza y que no va a volver. Que todo va a estar bien. Que mire, que han

(que ha)

encontrado a Ian.

(Cuando vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia Ian, las tripas se le revuelven. Está sentado, apoyado contra la rueda y parte del chasis del coche, con las manos apretadas contra sus orejas).

—Segunda decisión —dice Joanie caminando hacia Debbie y tirando ligeramente de su rifle. Debbie frunce el ceño y parece estar a punto de luchar por él, pero tanto _Mary_ como Indiana la apuntan con sus armas y Debbie deja que se vaya—. ¿Te quedas con nosotras o te vas con ellos?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Debbie como si no acabara de comprender qué está pasando. Mickey sabe que es más inteligente de lo que deja entrever y espera que esté intentando comprar tiempo para alguna estratagema—. ¿Mandy?

—Tenemos un regalo para ti —le dice mojándose los labios y repitiendo las palabras de Iggy. Suelta una risita floja al final, un poco desquiciada y Mickey se pregunta si de verdad lo está. Si lo de antes no era más que fachada. La _rubia_ empuja la punta de su rifle contra Mandy para que se calle.

—¡No aquí! —insiste Svetlana con voz aguda.

—Debbie, responde —pide Joanie.

—Jerry —sisea Mickey. _Bob_ está lo suficientemente distraída para no darse cuenta—. ¡Jerry!

Jerry frunce el ceño y le mira. Aún tiene la pistola de Iggy y el cuchillo que le dio encima, así como el machete de su propio equipo. Tiene una expresión de lástima que molesta más a Mickey que el hecho de que esté ahí parado, sin hacer nada.

—Te he dicho que te calles —ordena _Bob_ —. O te juro que te reviento la cabeza.

—El Sarg mató a vuestro… dictador, ¿no? —dice Jerry, interrumpiéndolos. Parece más nervioso que antes y las manos le tiemblan un poco. _Parece_ que ha pillado lo que Mickey quería decir—. Es como, como que le debéis una, ¿no?

—No le debemos nada a nadie —replica _Bob_ con cierta agresividad. Joanie le hace un gesto para apaciguarla.

—No, no se lo debemos —coincide—. Al fin y al cabo, somos nosotras las que tenemos las armas.

—No tenéis pinta de asesinas. —Si _Bob_ no estuviera clavando la punta del rifle contra él, Mickey se habría reído. No, no son asesinas. Pero en este mundo en el que viven, _eso_ es una desventaja. No ser capaz de apretar el gatillo cuando hace falta te hace débil—. Escuchad, dejad que el Sargento Gallagher y yo los llevemos lejos de aquí. Bajo nuestra custodia. Os doy mi palabra de que no nos volveréis a ver.

—Se refiere a Ian —explica Mandy sorbiéndose la nariz, frotándose la cara. Intentando serenarse—. Está detrás del coche.

—¿Ian? —repite Debbie tontamente. Mandy asiente.

No hay ninguna gran reacción. Pasa a todo el mundo, rodeando el cadáver de Terry y a todos ellos. Cuando ve a Ian, deja de respirar. Sus ojos se abren como platos y se tapa la boca con la mano, intentando reprimir un gemido. No se acerca, retrocede. Balbucea algo parecido a su nombre. Gimotea. Llora.

Tiene este llanto silencioso, todo lágrimas y la cara enrojecida. Casi como hacía el crío cuando no podía dormir porque le estaban saliendo los dientes, cansado y malhumorado. Es un llanto feo.

Se deja caer de rodillas y gatea hacia él. Alarga la mano para tocarle la pierna, pero Ian la aparta y se hace un ovillo.

—Déjame en paz —pide en una voz baja que a Mickey le cuesta escuchar.

Gira la cabeza para observar al grupo. Mandy tiene una sonrisa triste en sus facciones y los ojos enrojecidos. Iggy, que parece haberse tranquilizado, está serio

(nada bueno viene nunca de Iggy estando serio).

Nadie más parece entender qué está pasando allí. O quizá lo entienden todos, porque todos tienen gente querida a la que nunca más han visto.

—Está bien —dice Joanie—. Pero os encargáis vosotros del cadáver de Terry.

* * *

 

Svetlana deja que Iggy bese al crío, que Debbie le apriete con fuerza contra su pecho y que Mandy le susurre palabras de ánimo al oído, le toque el pelo y bese.

Nadie deja de apuntarles mientras tanto.

(Mickey es el primero en salir y no mira atrás y no sabe cómo mierdas debería sentirse).

* * *

 

No les dejan recoger ninguna de sus pertenencias. Les hacen esperar fuera, con Kasey y _Bob_ apuntándoles, antes de tirarles dos mochilas por encima de la valla. Mickey comprueba el contenido, dos latas y una botella de agua por cabeza. Tienen dos machetes, cuchillos, una pistola, dos cargadores, algo menos de un medio huevo de hachís, tabaco y mecheros. Un cadáver. El sol empieza a ponerse.

En definitiva, están jodidos.

* * *

 

No discuten delante de la valla, tampoco lloran. Iggy coge a su padre por un lado, Mickey por el otro y lo llevan todo lo lejos que pueden. Como no tienen tiempo para ponerse a cavar una tumba

(hace un frío de cojones y hay que ser idiota para quedarse en un espacio abierto de noche),

deciden colarse en una casa y dejarlo sobre la cama del que parece el dormitorio principal. Nadie dice nada.

(Ian y Jerry se quedan en el salón, esperando).

* * *

 

—Deberíamos quemar la casa —dice Iggy con una expresión un poco ida, al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí—. Como un funeral vikingo o lo que sea.

—No seas idiota. El fuego podría extenderse, es demasiado peligroso —replica Mickey—. Lo que necesitamos es encontrar un sitio dónde pasar la noche.

—Lo más lejos posible de casa —añade Mandy.

Debbie se encoge un poco sobre sí misma, intentando ocultarse del grupo. Mickey se cruza de brazos, desde el piso inferior se oye la voz de Jerry en un murmullo.

—No podemos dejar que esto se quede así.

—Es exactamente como vamos a dejarlo. —Mandy no pregunta a qué se está refiriendo. Ian, su casa. No importa. Iggy no está de acuerdo y se lo hace saber.

—Ha matado a nuestro padre, Mandy —dice sin intentar controlar su tono. Mickey aprieta los labios, el recuerdo hace que la piel le pique—. Nosotros intentamos salvarlo y él ha matado a nuestro padre.

Mandy le sostiene la mirada durante un par de segundos.

—Si le haces daño, te juro que no vuelves a verme —le dice como advertencia—. Te juro que no solo habrás perdido a un padre.

—¿Lo elegirías a él?

—Ya lo he hecho.

Mandy baja las escaleras. Iggy bufa y se apoya contra la pared. Mickey está a punto de seguirla, pero decide que también tiene que decir algo:

—Si quieres culpar a alguien por la muerte de papá, culpa a Svetlana, Joanie y a las otras. Iban a hacerlo de todas formas, de esta al menos estamos vivos.

—Que te jodan, Mickey. —Iggy baja también las escaleras. Mickey no quiere tener que enfrentarse a su hermano, pero sabe que tarde o temprano la bomba estallará.

—Yo… lo siento —dice Debbie, sobresaltándolo. Se olvidó de que estaba allí. Con ellos.

—Nada que puedas hacer —responde con la boca seca. Ella hace una mueca—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Sonríe y asiente. Mickey no está seguro de haber visto nunca una expresión tan sincera en su rostro.

—Mejor que nunca.

Sí, Mickey supone que él también.

* * *

 

Van al sur.

Menos habitantes antes del fin, menos zombis. Y, precisamente porque Iggy y él se han dedicado a saquearlo durante los últimos años, lo conocen al dedillo. Acaban acampando en un ultramarinos que tiene las ventanas rotas y una sala de descanso perfectamente acomodada. Con un sofá cama y todo, en el que se aprietan Ian, Mandy y Debbie en algún punto de la noche.

Hace un frío de mil demonios, pero no hay suficiente luz como para intentar entrar en casa de nadie, así que solo les queda aguantarse.

Debbie improvisa una estufa con los restos de una lata enorme de sardinas que encontraron vacía en la tienda y periódicos viejos que llena la habitación de humo y calor. Por suerte la sala también tiene una ventana con rejilla y la dejan medio abierta.

(Por votación popular, le toca a Debbie la salchicha que sobra.

Y la primera guardia).

* * *

 

Mickey utiliza su chaqueta como manta y sus brazos como almohada. Después de dormir cuatro años con el crío y Svetlana, está seguro de que sería capaz de dormir en cualquier sitio.

Esta noche no.

No deja de pensar qué podría haber hecho diferente. Huir, huir como propuso Mandy, les habría dado un coche con gasolina y lleno de recursos. Si hubiese tenido la pistola, puede que hubiese dado pelea. No sabe si quiere matarlas, pero está furioso con ellas.

Es poco el alivio de saber que ha dejado a Svetlana atrás. O el que Ian esté a unos pocos metros. Porque ahora que están allí, en la oscuridad, las palabras de Ian se le clavan contra la piel.

—Estuve por dejar que lo hicieran —dice Jerry de la nada. Mickey está a punto de levantar la cabeza y preguntarle que qué mierda está diciendo. Si está buscando una ovación o alguna cosa así.

—¿Sí? —Es Debbie. Que es la que está haciendo la guardia. Parece entenderlo.

—Sí. Yo no… —Jerry se detiene—. Nadie se molestó en decir: nos conocemos, somos viejos amigos. Había algo raro en todo, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Mandy y él solían salir —ofrece Debbie, con un tono algo triste. Mickey supone que es difícil para ella recordar esos tiempos sin echarlos de menos—. Mandy incluso vivió una temporada con nosotros, aunque entonces salía con Lip; Lip es mi hermano. Pero no acabaron de malas ni nada, eran mejores amigos. Bueno, Lip y ella sí.

—Eh… —dice Jerry en un tono de clara incomprensión—. Yo tenía una novia así. Ya sabes, con la que siempre estaba saliendo y rompiendo y que era mi mejor amiga.

—Lo siento —ofrece Debbie sin preguntar qué fue de ella.

—Murió poco antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, en un accidente de coche.

—Lo siento —repite.

—Debe de ser genial reencontrarte con tu hermano.

—Yo… Sí.

Debbie no se molesta en elaborar y Jerry no le pide que lo haga. Mickey se reacomoda e intenta encontrar el sueño.

—¿Conoces desde hace mucho a mi hermano? —Jerry tarda tanto en responder que Mickey supone que ha debido quedarse dormido.

—No sé, ¿dos años? —Se oye como si se estuviera rascando la cabeza—. Quizá tres. Es difícil saberlo.

—Hoy es 29 de noviembre —recita Debbie—. La última vez que vi a Ian fue el 21 de diciembre de 2012.

—¿Un novio?

—¿Qué? No, Ian.

Mickey se gira. Debbie está justo junto a la lata de sardinas, se ha quitado los zapatos y se ha soltado el pelo. Jerry sigue en su esquina, tumbado bocarriba.

—Perdona, Mickey —dice Debbie al verle—. Ya nos callamos.

—Jerry cree que Ian es Philip —gruñe frotándose los ojos con el dedo anular y pulgar. Mandy bufa, desde la cama.

—Oh.

—¿De verdad?

—Eres un cortarrollos —se queja Mandy levantando ligeramente la cabeza de la almohada—. Y yo que quería ver cuánto tardaban en darse cuenta.

—¿Podéis callaros todos? —pregunta Iggy de mal humor—. La cosa de hacer guardias es que los demás podemos dormir, no estar de charlita y que nadie pegue ojo.

Mandy se ríe, pero tiene razón y nadie vuelve a decir nada.

Durante un rato.

* * *

 

—Entonces Ian salía con Mandy y Mandy salía con el Lip-Lip de verdad —dice Jerry en un susurro—. Y Lip e Ian son tus hermanos.

—Ajá.

—¿Y con los demás?

—Con Iggy ni idea. Mickey trabajaba con Ian y eso —explica con facilidad Debbie—, en una tienda como esta de nuestro barrio. —Parece pensárselo un poco y añade—: en el verano. Creo.

»Recuerdo que… Mickey tiene unos disparos de metralla en el culo.

Mickey también lo recuerda. Aunque los detalles están un poco borrosos

(niños gritando, Ian con una lámpara intentando darle más luz al doctor viagra, la estúpida sudadera verde, Debbie gritando que nadie «j» con Debbie Gallagher, niños, más niños),

pero sabe que eran buenos tiempos, tiempos mejores.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Cuando entré en la cocina lo tenían con el cul…

—Cállate, Debbie —advierte Ian desde el sofá cama y su voz suena tan seria y autoritaria que Debbie obedece.

Por lo menos durante un par de minutos.

Mickey gira un poco la cabeza

(hace rato que no pretende estar dormido)

y mira al bulto de su hermana e Ian. Ian siempre fue una persona de trato fácil. Supone que esa es otra de las cosas que uno cambia a lo largo de los años porque, ahora mismo, Ian es solo eso: un bulto demasiado quieto y demasiado gruñón.

—Vivíamos en la calle de al lado.

—¿Todos? —pregunta Jerry, más interesado en seguir hablando que en tener esas horas de sueño que Iggy les dijo que necesitaban.

—Bueno, es que ellos también son hermanos entre sí —explica. Mickey se pregunta si debería haber empezado por ahí—. Iggy, Mandy y Mickey.

—Joder —dice Jerry—. Eso es tener suerte.

—Sí —concede Debbie y su voz es tan débil que, de no ser porque Mickey está escuchando activamente, no se habría enterado.

—Es importante que la familia permanezca junta.

Debbie no responde.

* * *

 

—¿Y el niño?

—¿Yevgeny? Es el hijo de Mickey.

—Mierda. —Y, luego—: Hacía años que no veía un niño.

* * *

 

Mandy le despierta dándole patadas en el costado. Todavía está a oscuras y la única luz de la habitación son las brasas de la lata de Debbie. Tiene las manos congeladas y le duelen los riñones, debido al frío. Necesitan encontrar un lugar mejor y cuanto antes.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Las siete —responde Mandy sin comprobarlo.

—Aún me queda una hora. —Mickey se gira, dándole la espalda. Mandy vuelve a utilizar su pie para moverlo. La muy puta no va descalza y va a llenarle la cazadora de barro, así que Mickey le da un par de manotazos para hacer que pare.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No, no tenemos que hablar de nada —gruñe sin preocuparse de mantener la voz baja.

—Necesitamos un plan —corrige—. ¿Vamos a volver? ¿Cuánto vamos a alejarnos antes de buscar un nuevo refugio?

Mickey se incorpora, apoyando la espalda en la pared del despacho. Se vuelve a frotar los ojos y bosteza de manera exagerada. Mandy se agacha frente a él y espera a que termine el ritual. Tiene unas ojeras muy marcadas, como si no hubiera pegado ojo, y parece algo triste.

Si fueran otro tipo de hermanos, Mickey intentaría consolarla de alguna manera. Ni siquiera sabe cómo enfrentarse a sus propias emociones. Su padre era muchas cosas, pero era su padre.

—Sería estúpido volver. Tienen rifles y armas automáticas y suficientes balas para que alguna nos dé sin querer. —La empuja ligeramente y Mandy se cae de culo, sin hacer ningún ruido—. Nosotros cuchillos y una pipa.

—Refugio, pues. ¿Cuánto tenemos que alejarnos todavía?

Mickey sospecha que hay más grupos al sur. O que debieron haberlos al principio del fin. La razón por la que Iggy y él están cruzando el río es porque de este lado está todo saqueado.

Saca de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta su mapa y lo abre sobre su regazo, poniéndolo de cara a Mandy para que pueda mirarlo.

—Pintadas las zonas que hemos visto Iggy y yo —le indica señalando—. Con rayas las que ya estaban saqueadas.

Las rayas van desde la 79 a la 103, ni Iggy ni él quisieron arriesgarse más. Ahora son más, pero están peor armados.

—Mierda.

—Tenemos que conseguir un coche —dice.

—Podríamos salir de la ciudad —propone Mandy sin levantar la mirada del mapa—. O ir al norte.

—Demasiados zombis. El sur es mejor. Menos zombis, espacios más abiertos. Mejor seguridad.

—Menos comida —replica ella. Mickey sabe que tiene razón—. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Mickey señala la 59, a fuerza de hábito ha aprendido a fijarse en todas las calles por las que pasa. Casi igual que Debbie es capaz de llevar un seguimiento religioso de la fecha en la que viven. Mandy dice una palabrota entre dientes y se rasca la frente.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta irritado. Esto podía haber esperado a que estuviesen todos despiertos. Es más, está seguro de que Iggy querrá tener una parte a la hora de tomar la decisión. Y, quién sabe, puede que a Jerry le hayan crecido ahora un par.

—Yo no lo sabía.

Mickey no necesita el contexto para saber que se está refiriendo a lo que pasó en casa. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ya lo sé, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. —Hace una pequeña pausa antes de añadir—: no es tu culpa.

Mandy se echa el pelo hacia atrás y se moja los labios. Mickey no sabe qué más le puede estar pasando por la cabeza.

—¿No vamos a hablar de él?

—Cuidado con lo que dices —advierte arqueando ambas cejas, poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva y bajando el tono, por si alguien más está despierto—. Cuidado con lo que crees saber, porque no sabes ni una mierda.

Mandy no responde de inmediato. Se queda allí, mirándolo, prácticamente sin parpadear.

—Pareces…

—No.

Y, entonces:

—Como quieras. Pero lo que le dije a Iggy, si tengo que elegir entre tú y él, le escojo a él. Siempre.

No es una amenaza, solo una afirmación. Mickey cierra el mapa y lo vuelve a guardar, más por hacer algo que porque ya no lo vayan a necesitar.

(Ya lo sabía).

Parece que Mandy quiere decir algo más, incluso abre la boca para hablar. Pero dos golpes breves en la puerta hacen que vuelva a cerrarlos. El corazón de Mickey da un salto y Mandy entrecierra los ojos e inclina ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Has oído eso? —pregunta a la vez que Mickey alarga la mano.

—Dame la pistola.

Mandy se muerde el labio y parece estar a punto de discutirle. De decir alguna gilipollez sobre tener las mismas pelotas que él o alguna mierda así. Al final no lo hace y deja la Glock de Iggy sobre su mano. Se levanta y echa la corredera hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que el arma está cargada y que no se ha quedado ninguna bala enganchada.

El ruido que hace es más efectivo que cualquier alarma. Iggy se gira sobre sí mismo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro como si alguien estuviera atacándole. Jerry abre los ojos de par en par. Debbie se incorpora, con la trenza, que ha debido de volver a hacerse para dormir, completamente deshecha.

—¿Qué? —pregunta. Mickey se lleva un dedo a los labios, intentando que se callen.

Aparta la silla que tenían sujetando la puerta y la entreabre.

—Solo os falta la señal de neón —le espeta Svetlana al otro lado. Lleva al crío dormido en la cadera con un gorro de lana, una mochila de montañismo que le saca una cabeza a la espalda y una AK-74 colgada al hombro.

Mickey no suspira de alivio al verla. Tampoco nota como el nudo de su garganta desaparece, porque nunca ha habido ninguno.

—¿Vas de acampada? —le pregunta bajando el arma.

—No seas estúpido.

—Y yo que pensé que me había librado de ti de una vez por todas.

Svetlana le sostiene la mirada y arquea una ceja, con ese estoicismo que Mickey no sabe si tienen todos los jodidos rusos o solo su mujer. Debería ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja. Sería una forma bastante rápida de acabar con sus problemas.

La cosa es que, quitando que los vendió el día anterior

(y lo otro, lo otro en lo que Mickey no prefiere pensar y que hace que sea tan difícil mirar al crío directamente),

tampoco se lo merece. Es una rata y Mickey la odia con todas sus tripas, pero no… No tanto como para eso, supone.

(Además, si lo hiciera necesitaría que otra persona se hiciera cargo del crío y no es como si les sobraran los números, ¿no?).

Svetlana no le tiene miedo, no desde que se mudó con ellos. Cuando se cansa de esperar, le aparta de la puerta con un empujón y entra como si el lugar fuera suyo.

—¿Te has cansado ya del paraíso libre de rabos?

—No seas idiota —le dice.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Svetlana? —pregunta Iggy con su voz áspera de recién despertado.

—No iba a quedarme con unas zorras que planean echar a mi hijo cuando empiece a ponérsela dura, ¿no?

—Podrías haber avisado de lo que iba a pasar —la acusa Mickey. Porque sabe perfectamente que estaba enterada. Que era parte de todo aquello. Quizá no una activa, con un arma entre las manos. Pero lo sabía y no dijo nada.

—No te lo merecías —responde Svetlana dejando al crío a los pies de la cama. Él se hace una bola sobre sí mismo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos—. Eres un marido y un padre de mierda.

Mandy se ríe entre dientes. Iggy también.

—Yo me alegro de verte, Svet —dice Debbie alargando la mano para acariciarle el pelo al crío. Cuando era pequeño lo tenía rubio, tanto que encontraba cierto alivio al pensar que podría no ser suyo. Mickey no puede recordar en qué momento empezó a oscurecerse. Ahora es tan castaño como el de Svetlana y la ilusión de libertad se ha desvanecido.

—Gracias, cielo —dice ella dándole la AK a Mickey y dejando la bolsa sobre el suelo. Mickey comprueba que no haya balas atascadas y asegura de que el cargador esté bien puesto—. El humo se ve desde medio kilómetro a la redonda —añade señalando a la lata de sardinas que han ido alimentando con periódicos viejos.

—Podrías haber venido con nosotros desde el principio —le recrimina. Svetlana desengancha lo que parece un saco de dormir enrollado y abre la mochila.

—Entonces no sabía que fuera a hacerlo. Mejor ocho años aquí que con un padre y marido de mierda que prefiere las drogas, decidí. Creo que esto es tuyo, Iggy. —Le tiende un par de revistas y, al mirarlas por encima, Mickey descubre que son las que cogió en el Target.

—¿Entonces?

—Te quiero, Svetlana —dice Iggy aceptándolas sin ninguna clase de reparo.

Svetlana le mira, con esa expresión de autosuficiencia que siempre le ha sacado tan de quicio.

—No quieres saberlo. —Mickey arquea una ceja, pero ella no se amedranta—. Además, así pude traer un par de cosas conmigo.

»Un coche, armas, comida. No es mucho, pero sí que es más. —Ella también arquea una ceja.

—Estás de coña.

—Puedes ir a verlo tú mismo. —El caso es que Svetlana es capaz de mantener esa cara de póquer en las situaciones más insospechadas. Hay tantas posibilidades de que le esté tomando el pelo como que de no.

—Iggy. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a la puerta. Iggy gruñe y deja las revistas a un lado, antes de levantarse. Mickey le tiende la Glock antes de que salga.

—Está abierto, no te molestes en romper una ventana —avisa Svetlana con retintín. Iggy no tarda ni dos minutos en volver a entrar en el pequeño despacho, con un par de bolsas de deporte que deja caer en el centro de la entrada. Mandy le ayuda a abrirlas.

Mickey podría besarla.

De hecho, Mickey le da un beso en la mejilla.

(Cuatro años son muchos años).

—Eres la mejor —le dice, sintiendo como parte del peso de su pecho desaparece. No todo, porque a pesar del movimiento y las voces, Ian sigue tumbado en la cama como si no estuviera allí.

Levanta la mirada, casi instintivamente, para asegurarse de que sigue allí. Nota como se sonroja cuando ve que tiene un ojo abierto, clavado en él. Pero no se mueve, tampoco dice nada.

Svetlana sonríe un poco, relajando su expresión seria. No, ella no está enamorada de él. Mickey supone que ni siquiera le tiene una pizca de cariño. Pero sabe tan bien como él que son un equipo y que las cosas funcionan mejor cuando todos están de buen humor.

—Sigue así y quizá te ganes un premio y todo —dice Svetlana, palmeándole la mejilla. Iggy se ríe y el idiota de Jerry esboza una sonrisita como si supiera algo. Mickey le hace un corte de mangas y se agacha para comprobar qué mierdas ha traído.

* * *

 

La salida de Svetlana debe de haber sido apresurada. Las armas que ha traído son las que tenía guardadas en su dormitorio y, con total probabilidad, la comida es de su cocina. Es la carne ahumada que prepararon durante el verano

(con recomendación de no pensar mucho en qué tipo de carne es, si eres melindroso)

y los botes de setas encurtidas que guardaba para una ocasión especial

(abrió un bote en Acción de Gracias, solo una semana atrás.

Del que solo comieron Debbie y ella).

No es mucho, pero es suficiente para quitarles la presión de encima. El agua sigue siendo un problema, pero los grifos todavía funcionan

(aunque el agua salga turbia y tenga un sabor terroso).

Lo más importante es el coche. La cosa, después de tanto tiempo, no es la gasolina. Hay gasolina en cada esquina del país. La cosa es que la mayoría llevan tanto tiempo parados que la batería está muerta.

En definitiva, Svetlana se ha convertido en la heroína del día. Y la muy pedorra lo sabe.

* * *

 

Aún hay mucho que hacer.

Le hacen un puente a otro coche, le cargan la batería lo suficiente como para que arranque y se dividen. Hay un momento de duda de cómo hacerlo y Mickey está a punto de decir que Ian y él tienen que ir en el mismo coche. Por suerte, el crío evita que diga ninguna tontería cuando Svetlana le pregunta con quién quiere ir y él responde que con _papi,_ haciendo que se dé cuenta de lo ridículamente infantil que ha estado a punto de ser. En su lugar se mete en el coche con su mujer y su hermano y enciende un cigarrillo

(le quedan cuatro),

intentando concentrarse en el siguiente paso y no en el otro coche. Porque si piensa en lo errático de su comportamiento va a acabar perdiendo la cabeza. Ha tenido tiempo más que de sobra para superar cualquier colocón, cree. El nombre de Chuck Studley no deja de resonar en su cabeza. No sabe qué van a hacer si la cosa no cambia. Quiere preguntarle a Iggy, pero por la cara que pone no va a querer ayudarle. Mickey no quiere tomárselo a pecho

(joder, aún le cuesta creerse que Ian disparó a su padre a quemarropa),

pero le necesita si quiere que todo salga bien. No confía en Jerry, Debbie sigue siendo una niña. Svetlana y el crío no cuentan. Necesita a sus hermanos. Ya habrá tiempo para llorar la pérdida de su padre cuando tengan un lugar seguro, seco y caliente.

—Tenemos que buscar un sitio, aunque sea provisional —dice, echando el humo por la ventanilla—. Ir peinando la zona a partir de allí.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es matar a Gallagher.

Mickey intenta no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción, pero no es la primera vez que Iggy lo dice. Está rumiando la idea y va a acabar intentándolo.

No necesita otro problema.

—Ya, eso no va a pasar. Mira a la carretera —añade señalando hacia delante. Intentando eliminar la sensación de peligro.

—Mandy lo entenderá. —Iggy no está mirando a la carretera y, aunque no es algo tan peligroso como solía serlo, hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina. Una cosa es hacer estupideces, como no ponerse el cinturón de seguridad; otras, cometer imprudencias—. Una vez esté hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

»No va a irse ella sola.

—Mira al frente. —Vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto.

—Terry vivía tiempo prestado —dice Svetlana, sobresaltándolo a los dos.

—Cállate.

—Puede que no hubiese pasado ayer, pero era una cuestión de tiempo. —Svetlana nunca ha tomado en serio a Iggy y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora—. Pero si está enfermo, solo nos va a costar recursos.

—Vuelve a proponer que lo matemos y te bajas del coche —advierte Mickey en una amenaza vana.

Iggy no va a parar el coche para dejar a Svetlana tirada en medio de ninguna parte. Pero es suficiente para que el ambiente se enrarezca. Mickey ve por el espejo retrovisor como Svetlana se hunde en el asiento. El crío está tumbado, con la cabeza en su regazo y los pies apoyados contra la puerta, como si nada estuviera pasando allí. Le recuerda un poco a sí mismo, cuando sus padres discutían y sus hermanos y él jugaban a aquí no está pasando nada.

En el fondo, se siente mal por él. Por esa infancia de mierda con esos padres de mierda en el fin del mundo.

—Mira eso —murmura Iggy señalando lo que parece un pequeño supermercado de barrio. Como todo por la zona, no es más que una nave sin edificios a los lados con un gran cartel que dice «Rose Ridge Food Inc» con un letrero de Pepsi a un lado. La puerta está arrancada y hay periódicos y latas tiradas por la entrada.

—Conduce dos calles más —indica Mickey. No cree que sea inteligente quedarse demasiado cerca de un supermercado: llamará la atención de cualquier persona que esté buscando alimentos.

Pero están lo suficientemente desesperados como para no irse muy lejos.

* * *

 

Al final, dos calles más se convierte en cuatro. La casa que escogen no es perfecta, pero está protegida por una valla metálica

(que probablemente no aguantaría la embestida de un coche, pero sí que les da cierto margen de actuación si las cosas se fueran a la mierda)

y oculta por los árboles de los terrenos de alrededor. No está en una esquina, tampoco tiene ninguna casa pegando a cualquiera de sus lados. Hay un patio trasero lo suficientemente grande como para dejar los coches y que no llamen la atención. Y, cuando lo comprueban, la puerta secundaria está abierta. Mickey sabe que debería dejar que Mandy vaya primero, a fin de cuentas es lo que suele hacer: meterse en casas ajenas y revisarlas de pies a cabeza. Pero no confía en que Iggy no vaya a hacer una tontería si no está uno de los dos para vigilarlo. Y tampoco quiere que esto se convierta en un zoo: cuantos menos sean, menos probabilidades de que uno meta la pata.

Dentro, huele a muerte.


	5. Salvajismo

Es una casa vieja que hace mucho que necesita una reforma. Los muebles son baratos, de conglomerado. Tienen golpes en las esquinas y la moqueta, una mancha grande que parece café. La mesa no está puesta ni hay platos esperando a ser fregados. La casa no está limpia, probablemente lleve cuatro años deshabitada, pero tampoco está sucia. Da la impresión de que alguien se molestó en arreglarla antes de… lo que fuera.

Iggy y Mickey dan los primeros pasos dentro. Lleva una Ruger SR9c en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, preparado para la acción.

Mickey se adelanta, comprobando que no haya ningún zombi agazapado en el salón. A su espalda, hay un fuerte ruido metálico que hace que pegue un salto en el sitio.

—¡La madre que te parió! —gruñe, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón y volviendo sobre sus pasos. Iggy ha abierto uno de los armarios de la despensa y hay ollas y sartenes desparramadas por el suelo de la cocina.

—¿Todo bien? —Mandy asoma la cabeza por la puerta, arma en mano.

—El genio, aquí —Mickey señala a su hermano con el puñal. Iggy hace una mueca.

—Vete a la mierda. —Y, para demostrar que se la pela, da una patada a una olla, esta rebota contra una pared llenando toda la estancia con un ruido metálico desagradable. Mandy pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a salir de la casa.

—Idiotas. —La oye murmurar.

—Idiotas —repite Iggy haciendo un ademán de damisela exagerado.

Mickey se echa a reír.

* * *

 

—Esto es absurdo —dice, limpiándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y sintiéndose más ligero.

—Me estaba tirando a Sarah.

—¿A quién? —Iggy frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué? —Mickey se pone un poco a la defensiva, levantando la barbilla. Iggy se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, tío, como que has vivido con ella durante dos años.

Entonces lo oye. O, más bien, se da cuenta. Porque, si se concentra, el sonido ha estado allí desde que Iggy tiró las ollas y sartenes. Un golpeteo discontinuo contra madera. Desde el piso de arriba.

Mickey señala hacia allí y le hace un gesto para que le siga. Las escaleras crujen bajo sus pies y hay varios escalones que están sueltos.

Arriba solo hay dos habitaciones y los golpes parecen provenir de la que tiene tres letras de madera pegadas sobre ella

(P&N)

y una diminuta llave aún puesta en su cerradura.

Mickey sabe lo que hay detrás de ella, como lo sabe Iggy y como lo sabría cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente. Es el dormitorio de un niño. De dos niños. Los golpes continúan, casi como latidos erráticos.

Quizá al principio, quizá al principio Mickey habría hecho una mueca. Se habría sentido un poco mal porque dos chavales hubieran muerto

(y un poco bien, porque no tuvieran que enfrentarse al mundo).

En cuatro años ha visto a muchos zombis. Los pequeños suelen ser más peligrosos. No es que sean más rápidos o más fuertes, es cosa del tamaño. Del que te salen de cualquier parte y antes de quererte dar cuenta los tienes encima.

Están contra la puerta, así que Mickey tiene que embestirla con su hombro para que se abra. Iggy pasa primero, golpeando con un pie a uno de ellos, que ha caído al suelo. Mickey le sigue. Efectivamente, son dos niñas pequeñas. La que está debajo de la bota de Iggy no tendría más edad que el crío. La otra, parece tener diez o así. Están delgadas, en un estado de delgadez que da un poco de miedo y tiene poco que ver con su condición de cadáveres vivientes. La ropa que llevan está sucia y huele a mierda y a muerte. Parecen pijamas de franela. Parecen cualquier cosa a estas alturas.

La mayor se lanza hacia Mickey, con los brazos hacia delante. Casi parece que fuera a darle un abrazo, que buscara consuelo

(Lessie Jimenez murió así, creyendo que una de esas cosas no era más que un niño indefenso. Alargando los brazos y acunándolo contra su pecho).

Mickey se aparta, dejando uno de sus pies para hacerle la zancadilla. La niña cae como si fuera un saco y Mickey imita a Iggy: le pisa la espalda, para evitar que vuelva a levantarse y le clava el cuchillo en la cabeza.

Un pequeño gemido a su espalda le indica que Iggy también ha rematado a la suya.

—Abre una ventana —le ordena, tapándose la nariz con el antebrazo. El olor es desagradable, hay, literalmente hay, deshechos humanos en una esquina de la habitación. Las camas parecen haber tomado la forma del cuerpo de las niñas y hay manchas amarillentas que secaron mucho tiempo atrás sobre las sábanas.

Tiene ganas de vomitar.

* * *

 

La otra habitación es la de los padres y no huele a mierda, solo a muerte y a cerrado. Ella es poco más que huesos y tiene la cabeza reventada, con los sesos esparcidos y secos contra la pared. Él se ha colgado y, en cuanto entran en la habitación, empieza a patalear.

Mickey se siente tentado en sacar la pistola y darle el mismo destino que a su mujer.

(Pero las pistolas hacen ruido. Demasiado ruido para un mundo en el que no se oye nada).

Iggy se sube a la cama, porque es más alto, para cortar la soga. Mickey tiene que sujetarlo para que no le haga daño. De cualquier forma, el zombi es un malnacido que mordisquea el aire y hace todo lo posible para girar el cuello y morderlo. Su piel es seca, como la de una puta momia, y quebradiza.

—Le dejas ir a la de tres —avisa Iggy. Mickey asiente, preparado para saltar hacia atrás cuando su hermano se lo indica.

El zombie cae de culo y la cabeza le ladea hacia un lado. Probablemente tenga el cuello roto. Los dientes chasquean el aire mientras pelea por volver a incorporarse.

Iggy lo remata y baja de la cama.

—Listo —dice.

* * *

 

Hay una nota de suicidio en una de las mesillas. Mickey se la mete al padre en el bolsillo del pijama antes de sacarlo en volandas con Iggy. Nadie dice nada cuando lanzan el cuerpo por encima de la valla.

Cuando vuelven, Jerry y Svetlana suben a ayudar.

* * *

 

La casa solo tiene un baño, pero aún tiene agua. Y, más importante, agua caliente. A pesar del barrio en el que están, parece que los dueños se molestaron en instalar unas diminutas placas solares con ese fin que aún funcionan.

Mickey podría besarlos, si no fueran cadáveres.

(El agua sigue saliendo turbia, pero bah. A Mickey nunca le ha importado una mierda).

Sorprendentemente, los colchones también están bien. Unos protectores de plástico, entre ellos y las sábanas, los han preservado a pesar de todo. Y hay más sábanas.

Mickey le dice a Svetlana que deje la casa habitable. Svetlana le dice a Mickey que se vaya a tomar por culo.

* * *

 

Mickey nota los ojos de Ian sobre él a cada paso que da.

Mickey no sabe qué decir, así que le ignora.

(Todo lo bien que sabe ignorar a Ian Gallagher, algo que va entre muy poco y nada).

* * *

 

Mandy va sola a investigar el barrio. Mickey no quiere dejar a Debbie con Jerry, así que le dice a Iggy que vaya con ella

(e Iggy arquea una ceja y le mira sin entender, como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma).

Svetlana se queda al cuidado de Ian y del crío, con la AK-47 y la misión de limpiar los dos dormitorios.

(No sin pelear, sin un: «si querías una esclava, haber comprado una esposa por correo»).

Mickey y Jerry van al supermercado.

(Parece un jodido cuento infantil).

 

* * *

 

Rose Ridge Food Inc. tiene la puerta reventada y hay latas, periódicos y revistas esparcidos por su entrada. Mickey aparca el coche justo en su entrada, subiendo la rueda al bordillo. El local no tiene ventanas, pero por suerte en el mostrador hay unas linternas pequeñas.

Mickey hace un poco de ruido, para atraer la atención de cualquier posible zombi que esté dentro del establecimiento. No hay nada.

La mayoría de las baldas están vacías, pero todavía hay suficientes cosas como para que haya merecido la pena pasar por allí.

Jerry no para de hablar. De lo increíble que es que haya un niño, de lo fuerte que es Mandy y de lo genial que es Debbie. De que Svetlana da miedo, en un buen sentido

(sin ofender, colega).

Mickey le escucha a medias. Para él, lo que es increíble es que Ian esté allí.

(Ninguno de los dos menciona el cadáver de un hombre al que han grapado a su frente una nota que pone «USURERO»).

Es Jerry el que propone seguir buscando para llenar el coche. Mickey no se opone.

* * *

 

Son los primeros en volver. Mickey conoce a sus hermanos para tener plena confianza de que están bien. Saben desenvolverse en este mundo.

—¿Has terminado de limpiar? —le espeta a Svetlana nada más entrar, dejando una caja con agua y refrescos a la entrada. Está sentada en el comedor, con el niño en su regazo. Parece que están leyendo un libro. Mickey alarga el cuello para ver el contenido y…—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Es el libro del tren y el tiburón que cogió del Target un par de días atrás. Y no puede dejar de sentirse vulnerable al saber que lo ha encontrado, como si no supiera qué tiene que hacer ahora.

(El plan no era ese. El plan era guardarlo hasta que pareciera oportuno sacarlo. Probablemente nunca).

Svetlana le enseña el dedo corazón sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Si no estás haciendo nada, podrías descargar el coche.

Svetlana sonríe. Es una sonrisa falsa, dedicada a otra persona, y reacomoda al crío sobre su pierna.

—Estoy criando a tu hijo —dice, apoyando su rostro en una mano. El crío le mira, con esos ojos grandes y azules que parecen saber más de lo que deberían y que le siguen a todas partes. Mickey hace una mueca y se da la vuelta para traer otra caja. Jerry está junto a la entrada, con expresión de no saber muy bien dónde meterse—. Por cierto, tu jefe está en la ducha.

Mickey se detiene y gira la cabeza hacia ella. Intenta no hacer caso a la mala sensación que se asienta al fondo de su estómago. No quiere pensar en cómo se encontró a Ian la última vez

(dentro de un baño).

No quiere hacer una gilipollez e ir corriendo a golpear la puerta como un lunático.

—Un tipo raro —añade Svetlana arrugando la nariz. Mickey quiere preguntarle qué ha visto. A qué se refiere. Aprieta los labios.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunta el crío señalando una de las páginas del libro.

Svetlana baja la cabeza y murmura «oh». Mickey no escucha la explicación de lo que es un videojuego porque la puerta del baño se abre.

(Y no solo porque sea en ruso).

* * *

 

Ian sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y el agua aún resbalándose por su pecho. Tiene el pelo echado hacia atrás, oscurecido y, a pesar de lo corto que lo lleva, con las puntas rizándose sobre sí mismas. Se ha afeitado la cara y hay pelo rojizo en sus pectorales

(sobre los que descansas sus placas identificativas. _PHILIP R. GALLAGHER PHILIP R. GALLAGHER PHILIP R. GALLAGHER_ ),

y su abdomen. En sus piernas. Sigue estando demasiado flaco, casi mal nutrido, pero aun así es una versión mejorada. Más despierta. Mickey no puede evitar preguntarse dónde ha estado este Ian los últimos días.

No es la primera vez que le ve desnudo

(y de verdad, no con una toalla amarillenta alrededor de sus caderas),

y ni siquiera hace tanto desde la última vez, pero no es lo mismo. Ya no es un crío. Y no es lo mismo, porque este Ian está vivo de verdad: en la postura de sus hombros, en la forma en la que gira ligeramente la cabeza y un mechón de pelo se contrae y cae sobre su frente. En la forma en la que agarra la toalla con una mano y la ropa con la que venía en la otra. Es diferente y atrapa la respiración de Mickey.

(Y se la pone dura).

Evidentemente, Jerry no tiene la misma reacción: pasa por delante de él y le da una caja sin tan siquiera mirarle.

(Mickey la coge).

—Sarg —le llama haciendo que Ian gire la cabeza hacia ellos. Jerry se cuadra y saluda. Ian se cuadra, pero mantiene las manos en su sitio. Es jodidamente absurdo. Mickey no parpadea.

—Descansa, Park —dice Ian—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Jerry _descansa_ , pero no pierde la postura recta. Coloca los brazos detrás de su espalda y separa las piernas. Todavía tiene el cuello demasiado recto.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, Mickey se reiría.

—Noventa y siete días —responde. No debe tenerlo muy claro, porque suspira y se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo—. Y ocho, con hoy.

Ian frunce el ceño y asiente.

—Bien. ¿Informe? —dice tal y como dijo un par de días atrás. Jerry gira la cabeza hacia atrás, como para asegurarse de qué grado de intimidad tienen. Mickey arquea una ceja aún con la caja entre las manos.

—Salvajismo —determina tras suspirar. Mickey está demasiado concentrado en Ian y en no sentirse dejado de lado como para sentirse ofendido—. El grupo se ha dividido y tan solo quedan vínculos familiares con una autoridad patriarcal. Son un gr…

—Tengo memoria —dice Ian en un tono irritado que hace que Jerry se encoja un poco. Es autoritario, muy distinto a cualquiera que Mickey le haya oído antes. Es una brecha, llamada ejército y apocalipsis zombi; llamada Svetlana—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Al sur del río Chicago.

—En la 105, donde se cruza con la South State.

Jerry se echa a un lado y los ojos de Ian se clavan en él. Es como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí antes. Pero de verdad, no como la vez que intentaba no darse cuenta. Las comisuras de su boca se levantan, en una sonrisa nerviosa. O quizá tímida

(Mickey está seguro de que en otra época habría sabido decirlo).

—Mickey —dice. Y es casi un susurro.

Asegura el agarre de la toalla y Mickey sigue el movimiento antes de volver a subir los ojos hasta su cara. Se moja los labios

(¿cómo de ridículo sería darse la vuelta y hacer como que nada ha pasado?).

Joder, el jodido Ian Gallagher.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? —pregunta Ian volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia Jerry.

—Eh, bueno, hay que descargar el coche.

Ian arquea una ceja y Jerry asiente antes de darse la vuelta. La puerta suena a su espalda al cerrarse y pronto lo único que se oye es la voz apagada de Svetlana.

—Yo… —Ian bufa e inclina la cabeza, enseñando ligeramente los dientes. Mickey espera, aún recuerda sus palabras en el coche. El brazo estirado, con su Ruger en la mano y su padre a sus pies. Agazapado, incapaz de alcanzarlo aunque estaba a unos cuantos metros—. Voy a abrazarte —advierte eliminando la sonrisa de su cara.

Mickey asiente y mueve la caja para sujetarla con un brazo solo

(debería tirarla al suelo, hacer más espacio),

aunque Ian ya se está moviendo hacia él. Tira la ropa sobre el sofá y coloca la mano libre en su cuello para atraerle hacia él. Tiene un brazo jodidamente largo. Mickey apoya la frente sobre su hombro, ni siquiera está seguro de que hayan hecho esto antes. Abrazarse. Tiene la piel caliente y húmeda; huele a jabón barato y a _aftershave_. Parece un espejismo del otro mundo y Mickey se agarra a él.

(No de antes de los zombis, en realidad los zombis no son para tanto; antes del verano, de Svetlana, de la boda y el ejército).

Es perfectamente consciente del murmullo de Svetlana desde la cocina y de las risitas del crío. Del brazo de Ian alrededor de su cuello; los músculos de su espalda contra su mano. Su respiración, el peso de sus labios contra su cráneo. No es un beso, solo están allí. Es una presencia agradable.

(Mickey intenta no pensar demasiado en cuándo fue la última vez que se lavó, si su pelo estará grasiento o a qué olerá).

Acaba pronto, realmente pronto. Ian le palmea la espalda, presiona sus labios contra su cabeza

(y esta vez sí que parece un beso)

y se aparta.

—Te veo bien —dice como si fuera una especie de mantra. Los ojos le brillan y Mickey está a punto de burlarse de él por ser un estúpido sentimental cuando nota una presencia a su espalda.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —le espeta a Svetlana. No tiene la impresión de que lleve mucho tiempo allí, en el quicio de la puerta. Está cruzada de brazos y tiene una ceja arqueada. El crío está detrás de ella, abrazado a sus piernas. Mickey nota el calor subirse por sus mejillas.

—Espero que no hayas gastado todo el agua caliente —dice Svetlana. Ian se aparta un par de pasos. Su voz no tiembla al responder.

—No, señora.

—Hay ropa limpia en el sótano, quizá te sirva algo. —Se gira y mira al crío, que se queda muy quieto y pone una expresión solemne—: Vremya prinimat' vannu, Zhenya.

Cuando Mickey se gira, Ian ya no está allí.

* * *

 

—No sé para qué te molestas —dice Iggy a su espalda—. No podemos quedarnos.

Mickey tira el estropajo en el cubo lleno de agua, sangre y lejía y se gira para mirar a su hermano. Ha apartado la cama y está quitando los restos de la mujer de la pared.

(Le ha ordenado a Jerry que se encargue del cuarto de las niñas porque Svetlana es una jodida vaga y, además de cotillear, no ha hecho nada).

—¿No? —repite. Iggy niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio.

—Puto barrio residencial, probablemente el supermercado ese sea el único negocio que haya por aquí.

Mickey se lleva las manos a la cara, pero no llega a frotarse con ellas porque se ha puesto unos guantes de goma y están llenos de lejía y sangre ajena. Hace una mueca.

En realidad, seguir buscando es tan buena como mala idea. No saben si van a encontrar un sitio mejor y la única fuente de recursos que conocen está en Cícero, a tomar por culo de allí. Les llevaría todo el día solo en el llegar hasta allí.

—Hay agua caliente. Quizá funcionen los radiadores también.

—Tenemos que comprobar eso —acepta Iggy—. Parece que Gallagher ya se encuentra bien.

—Parece. —Se vuelve a dar la vuelta y coge uno de los ambientadores que Jerry y él trajeron de su viaje al supermercado. Pone olor a pino, a Mickey le importa una mierda siempre y cuando enmascare el de a muerte.

—Sigo pensando…

—Vas a acabar haciéndote daño —se burla Mickey a sabiendas de lo que quiere decir.

—Vete a la mierda, lo digo en serio. No creo que sea bueno para Mandy.

Mickey gira la cabeza hacia su hermano y arquea una ceja.

—Creo que Mandy te cortaría los huevos si te oyera decir eso.

—Ya, bueno. Quizá le pase eso que le pasa a algunas locas con la gente que les trata mal —murmura haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Mickey arquea una ceja.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—La violó.

—Eso no es verdad —replica Mickey volviendo a coger el estropajo y pasándolo contra la pared.

—¡Estuviste a punto de darle una paliza!

—Quizá valdría con quitar el papel pintado, sería más fácil. Es horrible, de todas formas.

—Mickey. —Iggy le agarra del brazo y le obliga a girarse hacia él.

—Fue casi una paliza porque fue una pelea de… —Le aparta la mano de un manotazo—. Se arreglaron.

»Ayer no tenías ningún problema con Gallagher. Vuelve a ayer —recomienda clavándole el dedo índice contra su pecho. Iggy no retrocede, ambos se han criado bajo el mismo techo y no son de los que dejan una pelea—. Y averigua si hay calefacción.

* * *

 

—Deberías darte una ducha en cuanto se vuelva a llenar el calentador —le dice Svetlana nada más poner un pie en la cocina.

—¿Tienes tabaco? —Se ha fumado el último cigarro que le quedaba media hora atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared e intentando decidir cuál va a ser el siguiente paso.

(Alerta de _spoiler_ : no tiene ni puta idea).

El crío está sentado en la mesa, con lo que parece un libro de esos que tienen solo las líneas de los dibujos y tú tienes que colorear el interior. Cuando él, Iggy y Colin eran pequeños solían zurrarse todo el rato. Incluso Mandy, algunas veces. Pero este crío es demasiado quieto, Mickey supone que tiene que ser difícil crecer sin ningún amigo.

O en un apocalipsis zombi, para lo que es el caso.

Svetlana saca un paquete del bolsillo delantero de su camisa de lesbiana y se lo lanza. Mickey hace una mueca al ver que está a la mitad.

—¿Tienes más?

Arquea una ceja, pero por lo demás no mueve ni un músculo. Mickey se mete uno entre los labios y lo enciende.

—Joder, sí, mujer, me daré esa ducha —gruñe.

Eso la complace. No sonríe, porque si mostrara demasiadas emociones positivas vendría el coco de los rusos y se la llevaría o alguna mierda así. Pero su postura se relaja.

—Pasa tiempo de calidad con tu hijo. —Por supuesto que tiene más tabaco. Es la jodida Svetlana, se las ha apañado para escapar de un refugio custodiado por una panda de perras armadas con un coche, armas y provisiones. Por supuesto que ha metido un puñado de paquetes extra.

Es una mujer inteligente. Y una jodida víbora.

—¿Ahora? ¿En medio del apocalipsis?

La excusa debe de haberse quedado vieja, porque Svetlana se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces no, no tengo más tabaco. —Y vuelve a guardarse el paquete en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Mickey mira al crío. Tiene el flequillo demasiado largo y le cae sobre los ojos y sobre el papel. Porque está prácticamente tumbado encima de lo que está coloreando. Parece concentrado

(no es que a Mickey le importe una mierda).

—¡Iggy! —grita saliendo de la cocina. Iggy está parado junto a uno de los radiadores del salón.

—Nah, tío, no se calientan —dice apartándose.

—¿Cuánto tabaco tienes? —Iggy frunce el ceño antes de sacar el paquete para liar y la media china envuelta en film—. ¿Sabes si Mandy tiene algo?

Iggy niega con la cabeza.

—Me pidió esta mañana.

Mierda.

—Mierda.

No es la primera vez que se quedan sin tabaco. Pero sí que es el peor escenario que se le puede ocurrir. Necesitan la moral alta. Y cuando las cosas están mal, Mickey fuma como si fuera una jodida chimenea.

(Y aunque tenga un cigarrillo entre los labios, las manos empiezan a temblarle ante la idea de pasar días antes de encontrar nuevos suministros).

—Tenemos que planear el siguiente paso.

Iggy tiene razón. No se pueden quedar.

* * *

 

—Yo puedo hacer la primera guardia —dice Ian

(que está sentado frente a él porque él mismo ha buscado poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos)

cuando se reúnen todos en el comedor. Nunca han sido una familia de comer juntos

(su madre lo intentó, cuando tan solo eran unos niños.

Mandy lo intentó, justo después de que su madre se matara.

Svetlana lo intentó, durante exactamente dos semanas),

pero necesitaban tomar una decisión. Sin su padre, falta una voz que diga lo que hay que hacer. Hay demasiadas voces

(Iggy propone volver a recuperar la casa, ahora que tienen armas. Mickey le dice que es estúpido),

demasiadas opiniones. Mickey mira a Ian más tiempo del que debería ser normal, parece que nadie se da cuenta

(quizá Mandy sí).

Sabe que, si quisiera, podría convertirse en esa voz. El chico que no era capaz de evitar que el borracho de su padre se marchara sin pagar, imagínate. Tiene el tono. Lo ha escuchado. Pero no quiere. Se queda allí, dejando que los demás discutan.

(Y es una mierda.

Van a seguir yendo al sur todo lo que puedan, intentando quedarse en Chicago.

Ninguno quiere irse de la ciudad, como si le debieran algo).

—Ni de coña —dice Mickey—. Yo hago una.

—Yo hago la otra, Sarg —se ofrece Jerry. Ian se queda muy quieto y frunce el ceño, pero no discute.

A Mickey no le extraña tanto cuando lo ve bajar de madrugada por las escaleras.

* * *

 

Mickey no ha hecho muchas guardias en su vida. Siempre se le ha dado bien escaquearse de ellas, pero imagina que esa vida de noches enteras de sueño han pasado a su fin.

Por lo menos en un futuro inmediato.

Y, joder, pasarse la noche en vela sin nada que hacer es lo más aburrido del mundo. Si tan solo pudiera fumar, supone que tampoco sería tan terrible. Pero, en cuanto ha oído la palabra escasez, Iggy ha cerrado el grifo. Y no está dispuesto a pagar el precio de Svetlana.

Así que, es jodidamente aburrido. Todo está a oscuras, aunque hubiera querido no puede ponerse a leer

(que no quiere).

Encender una vela o una linterna parece, es, arriesgado. Si tiene que ser totalmente sincero, duda que nadie vaya a pasar por este vecindario. Es más, se puede arriesgar a decir que no hay nadie con vida en kilómetros en la redonda. Y, ese alguien, probablemente esté viviendo en su casa y durmiendo en su cama

(putas).

Aun así, no se arriesga. Ve pasar el tiempo lentamente, sentado en el sofá y con los pies encima de la mesa. Está descalzo, tapado hasta arriba con una manta que Debbie trajo de su excursión con Iggy. Es suave, de esas con forro, y Mickey se envuelve en ella como si fuera un jodido burrito. Tiene dibujos ridículos de unicornios y estrellas por uno de los lados y huele a tabaco, a cerrado y a humedad.

No está seguro de si llega a no dormirse. Sabe que da cabezazos, pero cada vez que su cabeza cae sus ojos se abren de par en par y vuelve a reacomodarse en el sofá.

En retrospectiva, cuando oye a Ian bajar por las escaleras, debería haber sabido que estaba a punto de pasar algo. Pero es Ian, y Mickey aún no ha decidido cómo va a lidiar con él porque la casa está llena, Mandy no deja de mirarlo, necesitan buscar un nuevo refugio, se están quedando sin tabaco y parece que esta parte de la ciudad está completamente muerta.

(O, más bien, porque le acojona la idea de que Ian está mejor sin él).

—¿Qué haces de pie a estas horas? —gruñe Mickey. Ian se para en seco. Las cortinas del salón están ligeramente corridas, lo justo como para que nadie que pase

(que no va a pasar nadie, pero uno nunca es lo suficientemente cuidadoso)

se dé cuenta de que hay gente viva dentro, pero aun así Mickey se da cuenta en seguida de que es él. Quizá tiene que ver con su postura, por su ridícula altura o porque tiene la impresión de que en la penumbra su pelo es lo único que no es ni negro ni azul.

—Uhm —dice.

»No esperaba que estuvieses despierto —añade.

»Le he dicho a Park que yo hago su turno. —Y parece más una pregunta.

Mickey le mira, aún no tiene claro que esté del todo bien. Nota la cabeza pesada y nada preparada para un uno-a-uno. Está cómodo y sabe perfectamente dónde se espera que vaya a dormir y es lo que menos le apetece, así que le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se siente junto a él.

Ian tarda tanto en moverse que Mickey teme que se vaya a quedar dormido de pie. O, peor, que sea él mismo el que se quede dormido. Así que separa los pies de la mesa y se sienta recto, apartando la manta.

El ambiente es frío y hace que la manta maloliente resulte reconfortante. Ian acaba caminando hacia él y sentándose a su lado, a unos centímetros, así que Mickey supone que merece la pena

(y es patético).

—Es increíble —dice. Pero su tono no suena como si fuera increíble y Mickey se gira un poco hacia él. Su rostro es todo luces y sombras. Tiene las ojeras marcadas y parece cansado. Como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no tiene una buena noche de descanso. El impulso de alargar la mano y comprobar que es de verdad y no un fantasma está ahí. O para reconfortarle, de verdad parece que le vendría bien. No lo hace—. He visto a gente preparada para sobrevivir a esto, a este mundo, morir en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y vosotros…

Bufa. No termina la frase, pero Mickey lo entiende. Lo entiende porque él también lo piensa. Es increíble que hayan durado tanto tiempo. Es increíble que Svetlana tuviera el bebé y sobreviviera, que sobrevivieran los dos. Sonríe, es más bien una mueca.

—Nos ha ido bien. —Son palabras huecas. Joder, mataría por un cigarro. Por algo en lo que poder centrarse que no sea Ian y su mirada.

—Sí, sí. Os ha ido bien —concuerda. Es la conversación más estúpida y más vacía que han compartido nunca. Y Mickey está incluyendo en la lista aquellos breves intercambios verbales que solían de antes y después de follar del principio

(y eso es decir mucho).

Son desconocidos, decide una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Y sí, puede que Ian le haya abrazado unas horas antes. Pero eso no deja de ser porque Ian es un jodido sentimental y probablemente es una reacción normal cuando encuentras a alguien que creías muerto

(Mickey no pensó ni durante un segundo que Ian estaba vivo. Nadie lo estaba. Es más fácil así).

No es un experto en relaciones. Cuando las cosas se ponen raras con Mandy acaban en un portazo, con Iggy a golpes. Con Svetlana es gritar más fuerte

(y, sinceramente, no es fácil).

Con Ian solía ser sexo. Fácil, demasiado fácil si uno tiene en cuenta las capas y capas de negación que siempre ha llevado consigo. La mano le quema.

—Mira, deberíais haberme dejado atrás —dice. Es un tono serio, probablemente el mismo que ha usado para que Jerry le cambie la guardia que todos han estado de acuerdo que no debe de tener

(Mickey aún no entiende la recuperación. Sigue pareciendo cansado, desnutrido, pero tiene más energía, más porte).

»No quería que os echasen de vuestro…

No quiere seguir escuchándole. Porque sabe que sus palabras van a conducir a su padre y no quiere abrir ese cajón. No quiere pensar en quién era, qué hizo. Antes o después. No quiere pensar en la persona que se ha convertido Ian

(Ian, el _boy scout_. El chico que quería unirse al ejército para salvar vidas y a su país. Que sujetaba una estúpida lámpara y llevaba una sudadera verde)

o sus motivos. Así que hace lo único que sabe hacer: ser agresivo. Alarga una mano para atraerlo hacia sí, baja la otra directa hacia su entrepierna. Le besa con la boca abierta, con tanto ímpetu que sus dientes chocan. Mantiene la mano firme para que no se aleje, la otra se mueve de arriba abajo sobre sus pantalones, masajeando su polla y notando como se va endureciendo bajo sus caricias. Las manos de Ian suben a su pecho y Mickey está seguro de que le va a empujar. En su lugar, se aferran a la tela de su camiseta y lo atraen hacia él, hasta subirlo en su regazo.

Es así de fácil.

* * *

 

No es el reencuentro de dos viejos amantes perdidos. Es rápido y desesperado, como dos adolescentes en el armario que tienen que tontear en las esquinas. Es una locura. Con Svetlana y el crío en el piso de arriba. Con sus hermanas. Y con Iggy

(Iggy, que en la mente de Mickey acaba de sustituir a su padre y no sabe si es paranoia o un simple mecanismo de supervivencia).

Aun así, Mickey gime sobre el regazo de Ian. Con la boca abierta, todo dientes y saliva. Mueve sus caderas arriba y abajo, buscando fricción. Ian baja las manos, una a su culo para marcar el ritmo. La otra por debajo de su camiseta. Los dedos clavados en su cintura, el pulgar haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su estómago. Distrayéndole. Mickey se la aparta de un manotazo y aprovecha la distancia para deshacer el botón de sus pantalones, bajar la cremallera y sacarse la polla. Aún no está completamente dura, pero Ian tiene los ojos clavados en sus movimientos y, a pesar de la escasa luz

(que Mickey agradece),

puede ver que sus pupilas se dilatan y cómo se relame los labios. Ian siempre supo tener ese efecto en él, el de hacerle creer una persona diferente. No sabe si mejor o peor

(o si eso importa, en el mundo en el que están),

pero sí más valiente. O quizá más atrevida, más poderosa. A quién le importa, cuando Ian está metiendo la mano en sus propios pantalones y acariciándose. Arqueando la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón. Tiene una expresión concentrada, con el ceño fruncido. Agarra la mano de Ian, la que aún sigue en su trasero, y la lleva a su polla. Ian estira las comisuras de sus labios y hace un ruidito en el fondo de su garganta que se parece mucho a una risita.

Mickey cierra los ojos con la primera caricia. La mano de Ian está fría y seca y probablemente sea lo más placentero que ha sentido nunca

(joder, está muy desesperado).

Ian pasa su pulgar por encima de la cabeza de su polla, Mickey se inclina sobre él. Le muerde la oreja. Ian gira la cabeza para besarle, pero Mickey se aparta. Puede ver como contrae los músculos de la cara, es solo un segundo. Y Mickey puede leerlo, como en los viejos tiempos. Toma aire, antes de que pueda decir alguna cosa estúpida

(como te quiero.

Te he echado de menos.

No te vayas nunca.

Te necesito.

Huyamos.

Soy una criatura patética y necesitada).

—Fóllame.

—¿Sí? —Su mano se detiene y tiene _esa_ mirada. Como si tuviera cinco años y le hubiesen ofrecido todas las golosinas que pudiera comer.

—Si, joder —confirma.

Pero Ian no se mueve, solo se lo queda mirando. Como si tuviese algo que decidir. Que pensarse.

—¿Necesitas un puto diagrama? —le espeta golpeándole el pecho con la mano abierta, no demasiado fuerte. Perdiendo los papeles. Nunca le ha gustado colocarse en una posición de vulnerabilidad

(aunque es ahí donde siempre acaba cuando Ian está involucrado).

—No, lubricante. —Se frota el pecho distraído. Aún tiene una mano en los pantalones y, aunque ha perdido completamente el ritmo, sigue moviéndola perezosamente. Mickey quiere apartársela y meter la suya propia, bajarle los pantalones y ver esa polla grande. Traga saliva.

—Mierda —murmura. Hace una mueca—. ¿Jabón?

—O podría hacerte una mamada.

—O podrías hacerme una mamada —acepta fácilmente. Ian está allí, es una presencia firme entre sus piernas.

No tiene ni idea de qué va a pasar mañana, de qué va a hacer con Iggy, Svetlana o el crío.

Deja que le empuje hasta estar completamente tumbado, abre las piernas para que se acomode entre ellas y cierra los ojos.

Está allí.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Ian ha desaparecido.

Y Debbie, uno de los coches, varias armas y suministros.

* * *

 

_Fin de la Parte II._


End file.
